Do You Like Me?
by Mage Vaati
Summary: Violet, a teenager with a normal life ends up meeting the four links. And what happens when an new guy Vaati enters her life. PLEASE REVIEW. I want to hear what your opinion is about this story. Vaatixoc
1. Chapter 1

A class of people stood boredly in front of a statue. A young woman who looked to be in her mid 30s stood in front of the statue giving the class a lecture. The woman was known as Ms. Jewel. Ms. Jewel was the teacher at Hyrule High. She taught history to the 11th graders.

Ms. Jewel stopped mid sentence when she noticed a black haired girl staring at her feet. "Violet eyes up here you will be tested on this do pay close attention. Understood?" Ms. Jewel gave her a warning look and waited for her to reply. Violet raised her head. "I'm sorry what?" Ms. Jewel shook her head. "Pay attention Violet." Ms. Jewel continued on. She turned her back. The class giggled at Violet. Violet left the group when the teacher was not looking.

Violet walked outside and sat on a bench. She hugged her knees. "I feel so empty... like something is missing in my life."

Violet perked up as a boy with blond hair sat down with her. "Hi Red... what are you doing here?" Violet turned her gaze up to Red. The Blonde haired boy looked at violet. "Oh uhhhh... do I know you?" He asked. Another boy sat down with Red And Violet.

The boy had a blue tunic on similar to Reds. "Red what are you doing here?! Green and I have been looking all over for you! Blue looked at Violet for a moment. "Who are you?" Violet stood up and introduced herself. "The name is Violet. Violet B. Rose." Blue crossed his arms. "B. What does that stand for? Does it stand for Bum?" Blue sniggered to himself.

Violet ignored Blue's insult and answered him. "It stands for Bell." Blue suddenly got up. "Oh great here comes that know it all Vio." Blue glared at Vio. "Hey! Green wants all of us to be in the training hall right now. Come on!" "Vio I don't care if Green wants us to be at the training hall. He will only make us do more chores for the do nothing master who keeps saying that I need angermanagment!"

Vio rolled his eyes. "Hey don't you be rolling your eyes at me!" Vio ignored him and went over to meet Violet. "Hi I'm Purple but my friends call me Vio." Vio raised his hand to shake Violet's. "I will not be ignored!" Yelled Blue. "Blue please calm down. You are drawing attention to us." Blue glared at Red who in turn gave him a look that clearly said: "knock it off or I'm telling Green." Blue threw his hands in the air. "I don't give a flip if people stare!"

Vio stared at his look alike and face palmed. "There he goes again..." Violet laughed as Blue ran on about how he will become leader of their group.

"What?! You think this is funny?!" Violet completely forgot why she came outside and just laughed at Blue. Vio started laughing. Red laughed too for the circle a laughter was contagious. Blue said nothing and only sat down in humiliation. "Well we better get going." Said Vio as he started walking away. "Wait! Can I come with you?" Violet asked. Vio stopped and turned around. "You Want to come with us? Why?" "Well I got nothing better to do." Vio took that into consideration. "Sure I guess."

Blue stood up suddenly. "Wait what?! Green wil-"

"It will be fine Blue." Red sniggered a little when Blue fumed as he walked. As they walked Violet started a conversation. "So do any of you guys go to school?"

"No we don't go to school." Said Vio. Red asked Violet a question. "So again have I seen you before?" "No we gave not. I only know your name from school. Everyone has been talking about you guys ever since you caught a burglar." "I swear that I did not get my award of 100 dollars."

"Blue there was not an award."

"Yeah says you Mr. Oh don't worry you don't have to give us anything." Violet laughed at Blue's comment. "Violet please don't encourage him." Vio sighed. Violet laughed as Blue went on.

They finally showed up at a building. "Well here we are." Said Vio. "Oh great lets go in to see if Master lazy wants us to do his chores again." Blue walked over to the door and the rest followed. Inside there were dummies lining the room. Four of them were set out in the middle of the room. Swords were hung on the wall. Violet looked to the side as she smelled pizza.

An old man that appeared to be in his 70s sat at a table and scarfed down a slice. Next to him was a boy that looked similar to the other boys that she met. The boy was also eating piazza but he had a rather angery look on his face. "Hey Green we are back." Said Vio.

Green got up and pinned the three in place with his scorching glare. "Where have you guys been! We need to practice for the sword fighting tournament!"

"Green we don't need to practice. Just so long as you have me then we don't need to." Said Blue. "Blue its a team effort not a you effort." Said Green. "Fine but you all are weak." Blue went up the stairs to his room. "Blue get back here!" Green went up the stairs after Blue. The old man turned to Violet after he was done eating. "So who is this young lass?"

"This is Violet. She wanted to come with us." Said Red. "Oh is that so. Well state your buisness." Violet turned her gaze forwards the old man.

The old man had a long white beard. He wore a green bandanna on his head. Violet knew right away that he was an blacksmith because there was swords all over. "Just wanted to escape school if you don't mind. By the way who are you?"

"I am Master Smith. The finest blacksmith in all of Hyrule."

"Neat. So how long have you been a blacksmith?" Asked Violet. "30 years." Said the old man. "I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Blue's voice rang out from upstairs. Green came down the stairs with a red mark on his face. There you have it folks. "Your everday typical Blue." Said Green as he rested on a chair. Violet laughed at his comment. Green looked at Violet. "And who might you be?" Said Green. "I'm Violet B. Rose. "Nice to meet you. I'm Green the leader of the Four Sword group." "The Four Sword group?" Violet asked. "Yup."

After a while Violet decided to head back to school. Her class went on a field trip to the museum. She was sure they are back at school. Ms. Jewel scolded her and gave her detention for running off. But Violet merely shrugged it off.


	2. Detention

The next day. Violet came into the library. Ms. Jewel scolded her for leaving the group and not coming back. Violet did not bother coming up with an excuse to get out and live her life. Violet walked over to an empty table.

She looked around to see who else was in detention. Over by the computers with a look of boredom a boy that looked to be 19 sat with a pencil in his hand. Violet had seen him before. His name was Jack. She looked around again and noticed that she and Jack were the only ones.

Jack has a really big reputation. Jack was known to be a boy who cant get along with anyone but himself. He was thick headed and has an inflated ego.

Teachers call him the "trouble boy" because he would always talk out during important discussions or when it is time to be quite. He is just you normal average everyday trouble maker. Jack looked over at Violet who had forgot to stop looking at him. Violet quickly turned her head. "Oh great if he thinks I'm hitting on him then I will never hear the end of it."

Violet remembered what her parents had said about Jack. "Violet please stay away from that boy." Miss. Rose had called Violet down to discuss the matter. Violet already knew to stay away. But her mom just had to make sure that Violet was not thinking about dating him. "Mom I don't think you need to worry. He is too thick headed and dumb to date." Violet had ended the discussion and went up stairs to her room. Violet could feel his eyes staring at her back. She shuddered.

Violet made a mistake of turning around. She saw right under the silvery hair two blue orbs watched her. Jack smiled in a way that made Violet want to slap him out of disgust.

Ms. Lee the schools secratary walked in with papers to hand Ms. Jewel. Violet strained her ears as she tried to see what Ms. Lee wanted. After a minute of hearing nothing. Ms. Lee walked away her brown hair bouncing as she walked. Ms. Jewel decided to let the two people leave. She touchy that they servered their time and left to do important things.

Violet asked if there was anything she needed help with. Ms. Jewel gave her some papers and instructed her to go to her classroom and put them on her desk. Violet could not help but look at the papers that she had been given. There on the first page was a picture of a pale tern that had silvery white hair. He also had red ruby eyes. Violet read his name.

"Vaati Picoru."

Violet looked at the picture again. "Huh strange guy isn't he?" She asked herself. Violet walked into the classroom and set the papers on the desk and was out the door. She walked over to her locker to grab her bag. As she did so she felt eyes watch her in the distance. Violet knew it was Jack because she and him were the only ones in the school besides teachers. "Go away or I will pepper spray you." Sighed Violet. Jack only laughed at her and made his way to her. "I've seen you look at me. Am I just too gorgeous to stop staring?"

Violet turned around and sprayed him in the face. "Keep telling yourself that because your ugly as your mother." Violet hissed. Jack caught her arms and slammed her onto the locker. "Hey! Let me go!" Violet struggles to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Now you list-" Jack was cut off as a purple boy pushed him away. "Vio what are you doing here?" Vio looked over to Violet. "Come on before he gets up."

Violet and Vio both scrambled out of the school. Violet and Vio stopped at a hot dog stand. "Hey are you hungry?" Asked Vio. Violet nodded her head yes and sat down while Vio ordered a hot dog. Violet was confused as to why Vio was at her school when he didn't go to school.

Violet watched Vio with much interest. Violet shrugged it off and ignored the question for now. Vio came back and sat down. "What? You are not hungry?" Violet looked at Vio who sat in his chair quietly and waited for Violet to eat. "Oh uh no I'm not hungry I just ate." Vio looked at Violet.

Violet and Vio said nothing during the whole time Violet was eating. Vio walked Violet home. As she walked to her front door she turned to see Vio making sure she was going in safely. "Hey! Vio?" Vio walked up to her as she called out to him. "What?" Vio looked at Violet. "Why where you at school?" Vio looked at Violet and smiled. "Just thought that you needed some company." "Okay but how did you know where my school was?" "I just know." With that Vio left. Violet went inside and went up to her room to watch Tv.


	3. Vaati

Violet was confused as to why Vio was at her school. She was thankful that he had saved her from something that was only going to be bad for her. She did not dare mention it to her parents.

Violet was happy that she made some new friends. She never really had many.

Ding dong

Violet perked up at the doorbells. Curious she made her way down some stairs. Her parents were too busy with their jobs to even answer the door so she opened the door.

There in the door way was a pale teen. Probably the same age as her. His red eyes locked onto Violets for a moment. Violet stared at him and waited for him to say something. "Hello I just transferred here from England. I'm Vaati. Vaati Picoru."

Violet moved out of the way so he could come in. Vaati scanned the house. "Oh and may I have a place to stay? I'm afraid that my aunt doesn't have a room open for me." Violet was lost in his voice and she barely knew him. "Why? Cant you sleep on the couch?"

Violet snapped out of it and walked torwards Vaati. Well I was to spend a whole year with my aunt but my parents did not want to come and I came here to visit my aunt.

"Who is your aunt?"

"My aunt. Her name is Georgia. She is very sweet and nice. I never get to see her often." Vaati sat down on the couch.

"Violet? Who's this?" Violet's father stood at the other end of the room. He was nicely dressed. Violet was all to use yo seeing him with a briefcase and a black suit. He was a lawyer.

Through the glasses he looked at Vaati who had been lounging on the couch the whole entire time he was there. "This is Vaati. He might stay with us for a little bit. He just moved here from England. Is it okay?" Mr. Rose considered it for a moment. He looked over in Vaati's direction. "Sure but ask your mother though."

Vaati watched as Mr. Rose left out the door. "I will be right back." Violet left Vaati alone and looked for her mom. She was stopped however by a knock at the door.

It was the four boys she met a couple of days ago. They all had happy faces except for Blue. Green was the first to enter. "Good afternoon Violet. Would you like to go to the arcade with us?" Violet smiled and said yes. She had to ask Vaati though. Vaati had agreed and got off the couch. Violet went to look for her mother to tell her that she was leaving.

"So who is this guy?" Asked Green. Violet filled them in and they all were happy to meet Vaati. They came up on the west side of the mall and went in. Vaati seemed interested in all the things that were in the mall. Violet looked at the bulge in his pocket. It was rectangular. "What's in your pocket?"

Vaati perked up at the question and looked at Violet. Vaati pulled out a purple DS. It was a 3Ds. Violet grabbed it out of his hand and opened the lid.

The game was: The Legend of Zelda Four swords. "So your a Zelda fan?" Vaati smiled and said yes in that silky voice. Green and the others smiled and pulled out their ds. They matched the color of their tunics.

"Its funny because the hero looks like us and you have the same name as Vaati the Wind Mage." Green had pointed to Vaati.

Violet looked at the beginning intro and was surprised to find Green correct. Violet grew confused. "How is that possible?" She whispered. Violet could not believe it. She watched as Princess zelda was taken away and stared at the four Links. Vaati had red eyes and so did Vaati from the game. Violet handed back the ds to Vaati. And walked on silently.

A.n well here you are. I say that often don't I ? Haha oh well. Please don't forget to leave a comment. I will get to my others tommorrow. Its going to be a good week. I have 4 days in school so I will have much free time, well bye thank you for reading this. I will continue it in well idk. Haha


	4. A surprise

A.n

Hi there, welcome to the next chapter. Please enjoy. Geogia belongs to my friend. She goes by cheesecake superstar on here. I forgot to mention that haha.

After a long day of playing arcade games Violet and the 5 other boys walked back to Violets house. "Hey would you like to hang out a little bit more and play Smash Brothers?" Violet had looked over at the boys that walked along with her.

Vio looked at her and gave a sad smile. "No I'm sorry but Winthrop wants us to be back by 7:00." The rest of the Four Sword group frowned. Violet turned yo Vaati." Hey where do you live?"

Vaati looked up. He had his eyes set on the Ds screen and looked up and pointed over at a white house on the corner.

Violet walked up to it and saw a woman that looked to be some where in her 20s with brunette hair that is tied back by a red hair tie. Violet went over to her.

"Excuse me but where is Vaati's aunt?" The woman smiled got up from her chair. "I'm his aunt. I'm Georgia. Vaati hesitated when he came up to his aunt. Georgia spread her arms to hug Vaati but he saw it coming and backed off before she could.

Georgia gave a disapproving frown and shrugged it off. "Is it okay if Vaati stays over at my house?"

"Yes of course! is it okay with your parents?" Georgia looked at Violet to make sure she was serious. Violet backed away when she felt her eyes on her face. "Yes it is with father but mom I'm not sure.

"Well you better go ask then. Haha!" Violet walked to her house to ask her mom. Vaati followed silently. Mrs. Rose was in the kitchen making dinner like usual. Mrs. Rose turned her head to Violet when she tapped on her shoulder. "Mom is it okay if Vaati stays here?" She pointed to Vaati that stood by the door way. Violet had just noticed the four boys left but focused on the question.

Mrs. Rose looked over at the pale teen. "Uh... sure. I guess." Mrs. Rose went over yo Vaati. "What's your name my boy?"

"Vaati." The pale teen backed up a little.

Mrs. Rose nodded her head and let the two terns go. Violet jumped a little when Georgia walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Rose turned to her. "Oh my goodness its you!" Violet stood confused. "Mom do you know Georgia?"/ Vaati looked at the two ladies that hugged each other. "Yes I know her. I went to school with her." Georgia asked Violet if Vaati could stay. Georgia left with a good bye and walked home with Vaati trailing her./ Vaati had to get his things. Violet walked upstairs to watch Tv.

Violet laid down and waited for Vaati to come back. / Minutes later Violet opened her door to see Vaati was about to knock. Vaati entered her room. Violet started to freak out. She will be in trouble if she got caught with Vaati in her room.

Violet walked out and helped with setting the table. Vaati helped too. Violet sat down when she was done. / Time skip next day

Violet walked to class. She greeted her teacher and sat down. Violet turned her attention to the four boys that walked in. Violet grew surprised to see them. There was also a whole lot more people walk in. They were people that she did not know.

Violet watched as Vio walked to her. "Surprise!" He and the others smiled at her. A thought came across her mind as she remembered why Vio was at her school a day or so ago.

Violet grew more surpised when one of the people looked like the four boys but he had dark purple hair and strayed away from the rest of the people. 'This will be great!' Violet thought.

A.n

These chapters will increase slowly with more words. Enjoyed it? Leave a review and bye


	5. The Accident

A.n hello this has got to be a decent chapter.I gave it some thought. Enjoy

Violet stared at Vio as he walked to her. Red followed suit and the other two stood by the door of the classroom. "And I thought being taught at the training hall was bad and now this!" Blue looked at everything in disgust.

Vaati was the next to enter the room. He scanned the room and found Violet happily talking with Vio. Vaati had already found a person to avoid. He glared at the dark purple haired teen that stood defiantly in front of the class

Vaati ignored him and grabbed a seat. He didn't want to talk to Violet. Vaati looked at the new people that stood waiting to find a seat. One if them had sunshine yellow hair. The girl smiled sweetly at Vaati. Next to her a boy with blondel hair searched the room. His blue eyes scanned each and every face.

The next one had almost white hair. He had clothes that were a bit flashy for Vaati's liking. He bordly reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone out. Vaati glanced over to Violet that still talked with Vio.

Violet looked over at Vaati and smiled. Vaati turned his head away and looked forward. Mrs. Jewel entered the room and welcomed the new students.

"Okay class how about we welcome the new students. Violet please introduce yourself. Vaati watched as Violet stood up. Vaati listened to every word that came out if her mouth. Vaati took on a sad feeling when he heard that Violet had no friends. She quickly added that she had made new friends.

After the whole entire class had gone the new students introduced themselves. The girl with bright yellow hair was first. "Hello my name is Zelda. I hope I will be able to make friends in here. I love writing stories." Zelda had finished and sat down in a seat next to Violet.

The boy with Blondel hair was up next. "Hello I'm Link." The class laughed as they knew who Link was tron the Zelda games. "I enjoy science and spending my time playing games. I have no hobbies and no friends." Link sat down.

The next one was the pale haired teen. "I'm Ghirahim not that I should bother telling you filthy little worms." Pleased he sat down.

The dark purple haired teen was next. He took out the headphones that were covering his ears. "I'm Shadow." That's all he said and sat down. Vaati introduced himself next./

"I'm from the UK. My name is Vaati and I just moved here. I enjoy to play sports and I also play Zelda quite frequently." Vaati sat back down and listened as the four boys introduced themselves./

Mrs. Jewel assigned the class a paper assignment. The new people only got to sit and do nothing because they were not educated on the topic. They all sat quietly.

Time skip a few hours

Vaati grabbed his gym clothes from his locker and made his way to gym class. Violet had seen him and ran up to him. "Hi Vaati going to gym?" Vaati nodded his head yes and continued to walk. Violet smiled as she was glad that Vaati had gym with her.

To her surprise Vio and Blue had just disappeared into the boys locker room. Link followed behind and went in. "See you in there Vaati." Violet went into the girls locker room and left Vaati alone.

After getting dressed Violet made her way out the door and into the gym. Vaati was the next to enter. Vio and Blue came over to Violet and they talked about what they are going to do. Blue balls were lined on the black line. The coach had made everyone run.

Vaati ran swiftly and quickly. He stayed ahead of all the boys. Violet caught up and stayed at the same speed as Vaati glanced over at her. He picked up the pace. Violet watched Vaati as he increased his speed. She began picking up speed too. The two of them raced each other./ One person called them love birds as they watched the two laugh as they ran. Everyone was sitting down and watched as the two kept running. The coaches were darter to see how long they can run.

Violet tripped and fell on top of Vaati. Violet rested for a moment and realism crept on her. She was ontop of Vaati and everyone was watching. Vaati had accidentally put his hands on Violet's back.

/ Everyone took pictures of the scene. Violet immediatly got up and helped Vaati up. Violet was definitely not going to hear the end of it.

Everyone lined up and the coaches picked out 2 people. Violet and Vio were up. They chooses people. Once there were two boys standing Violet picked Vaati and Vio had no choice but to have Link on his team.

They chooses their sides and got ready to go. "Vaati I'm sorry I embarrassed you." Violet looked at Vaati that blushed at the memory. "Its okay Violet."

/ "Stop talking about your feelings you two love birds."

"Hey how about you shut up or I will shut it for you." Vaati eyed the purple haired teen that had made a mistake on saying that./ Shadow snickered. "Whatever you say." The game began and Vaati picked up a ball and threw it forwards Link who did not bother moving. Link dodged it and grabbed a ball.

Vaati caught the ball and mouthed "your out" to Link. Link walked over to the benches and sat down. Violet caught a ball and threw it at Vio. He caught the ball and Violet walked out.

It had been long but 4 boys were left. Vaati threw the ball to Vio and it had got him out. Blue was left on the other side. Shadow and Vaati were ready to throw. Blue came up and grabbed a ball. He threw it as hard as he could./ The ball flew through the air.

(Cue slow motion) :)

Everyone had been interested to see which side was victorious. Vaati caught it in mid air.

After the game they went in to change. Violet and Vaati grabbed their stuff and walked home. The four boys followed them.

"I cant believe this...this nonsense!" Blue was not used to losing. "Blue its just a game!" Vio was getting a little tired of his attitude.

Violet played on Vaati's ds as they walked back home. She paid no mind to the to look alikes. Violet was still confused as to why her friends named were in the game. It unnerved her further that Zelda was in there too.

Violet and Vaati said good bye to the four boys and walked silently with Vaati. After the game it had become awkward. Violet handed Vaati his ds and waved to Georgia who was fixing her garden.

"Where are you going Vaati?" Vaati had turned around and walked to his house. "I'm getting something. I will meet you later."

Violet shrugged and walked on.

Violet blushed as she remembered how it felt to be ontop of Vaati. Everyone had called them love birds repeatedly. Violet became mixed with emotion.

She thought that she could possibly have feelings for Vaati. She did not know him well but he was charming. Violet did not know what Vaati would think.

Violet did not bother with it. Vaati probably does not have the feelings for her but what if... he does. Violet stopped thinking about something that probably will never happen.

Vaati walked up to her with a flower and his ds in hand. Violet stared at the flower that he held. "Georgia told me to give this to you." Vaati handed her a rose. It was lavender. Violet blushed. It really was not helping her situation.

She did not see him talk to Georgia. 'Did he actually pick this out for me?' Violet looked at his hand. It was bleeding. The rose had thorns.

A question rang in her head.

'Do You Like Me?'

A.n hi enjoyed this chapter? Leave a review plz :) bye


	6. The Kiss

Violet stared at the lavender rose tot hours. She could not get over the fact that Vaati could like her. She thought it was impossible for him to like her right off the bat. Vaati had closed himself off in his room.

Violet had set the rose in a vase and set it on her desk. The dainty flower shined with beauty. She recalled the meaning of the rose. It meant love at first sight enchantment and some other things that she forgot.

Violet could not register what happened. Violet had been pulled out of her thoughts as a knock was heard. "Who's there." Violet got up from her desk and pushed the flower out of sight. "Its Vaati." Violet could never get used to his silky voice that was smoother than honey.

"Enter!" Vaati came in and looked around at her room. "Vaati you must not be in here. What do you want?" Vaati looked at her with passion. "Violet I just came in to make sure you wont tell either of our parents about today and hide the flower."

"Vaati you know I wont. I'm just as embarrassed as you... though why did you give me the rose?" Violet searched Vaati's face as it was being contorted into a blank face. "I...I should be going now bye." Vaati left Violet alone but she caught his wrist. Vaati blushed but he hid it in time when Violet turned him.

"Vaati?" He avoided eye contact with her and looked past her. Everything was silent. Violet leaned in absentminded. She fell ontop of Vaati once again.

Violet made no indication of getting up. She only laid on the floor with Vaati. "Vaati...? Tell me." Vaati slid his arms over Violet's back and held her in an embrace. "Tell you what?" Violet blushed.

"Do you like me? If so then how? We just met." Vaati sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Violet I can't explain it but there's something about you that I like." Violet lifted her head to watch Vaati. His blood red eyes were half open. His cheeks were a bit red. "So you like me?"

Vaati smiled. "You will see." Violet felt tired suddenly and fell asleep on Vaati. Violet snored softly./ Vaati made sure she was asleep. "I like you." He whispered. Vaati picked her up and she stirred a little. "Vaati...?"/ Violet clung onto Vaati as she knew he was going to leave. Vaati set her down and crawled into bed. Vaati stroked her hair. It was not long as he fell asleep.

That morning. Violet popped open an eye. She shifted which made Vaati stir in his sleep. Violet felt his arm firmly wrapped around her. She wanted the moment to last longer but it was a school day. She turned on her other side to be face to face with Vaati.

"Vaati..." Vaati woke up and smiled. "Morning there Violet." It was silent as Violet shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Vaati sat up and got up. Violet followed after him.

The two got dressed and ate breakfast and were out the door. It was an awkward silence until the four boys joined them./ "Hello Violet and Vaati." Vio was the first to brake the silence. "Hi guys. Fancy seeing you all here." Vaati looked at Violet and caught a glimpse of purple. She had the flower in her bag. Vaati shot her a look and kept walking. Violet made sure that none of the boys saw the rose.

At school Violet and Vaati made sure to not let anyone know about them. The day had gone smoothly with no inccidents.

Violet had just finished with her lunch and sat in her seat quietly while the others ate. Vaati wondered if she heard his extra comment during their time alone the day before. Violet looked at him questionly. Vaati stared at her and was trapped in his thoughts.

"Vaati? Is there something wrong?" Vaati turned his head and said nothing. After a minute Vaati walked outside. Violet followed closely behind. Violet watch as his silvery lavender hair blow in the wind.

The two walked to a secluded area of the school grounds. Vaati had no idea Violet was following him. Vaati stopped and turned to see Violet following him. "I thought you were going to hang with your other friends."

"Well I just wanted to hang with you. Violet walked over to Vaati and allowed him to hug her. It was silent save for the kids that played soccer. "I like you. I don't know his but I like you." Violet was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. She lifted her head to meet a pair of red eyes.

The two stood still. Violet leaned in a little. Vaati blushed as he knew why. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He slid his hands to Violet's waist. She made a surprised yelp at the sudden movement.

Violet stared intently at Vaati as he watched her. She blushed as their faces were an inch away.

None of them moved. Violet closed her eyes and closed the gap of air that separated them. Just as her lips grazed Vaati's the bell rang. Violet made a disappointed sigh and backed away. They walked inside to go to their classes. Violet had science with Vaati.

"Alright class I want you to take out your science projects." Violet payed no attention to the teacher. Her mind strayed to Vaati. She was so close. Violet looked at Vaati who looked as shocked as her. "Would anyone like to take Vaati over to the lab to get a board?" Violet raised her hand as the question struck her.

"Okay Violet please take him to the lab. Wait! You know what how about a tour actually?" Violet nodded her head and waited for Vaati to walk with her.

Violet began with the lab. "Here is the lab. We hardly go in here since we have written tests all the time." Vaati laughed and held her hand. As Violet was in the middle of talking she stopped and stuttered. "This...ummm...this is for..." she pointed to the emergency shower.

She was quieted as Vaati turned her head to face him. Violet stood still as Vaati moved to kiss her. He was stopped when Vio came in. Violet quickly ripped herself away from Vaati before Vio could see. "Oh hey! I just needed this board." Violet stared firefly at Vio as he took an science board and left.

Violet pulled a strand out of her face and looked at Vaati. "Should I continue the tour?" Part of her wanted to explore his mouth but she resisted. Vaati said something under his breath and shrugged.

They walked out wordlessly and continued to the next area. After they seen everything they walked back to class it was already time to go to next class. Vaati had stopped Violet and pinned her against the wall and hungerly kissed her. Violet yelped and tilted her head.

It had lasted for a full minute. Violet twisted away and looked at Vaati. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." The bell rang and they walked back to class to grab their things. They wordlessly walked to gym.

A/n

Hoy there everyone. I just felt like having Violet and Vaati connect now. As you can tell Vaati was waiting from the time he met Violet to kiss her. is not like normal Vaati but I will add something worth of interest later. Leave review and i will see you all later.


	7. The Picori Festival

Vaati and Violet walked to the park to walk. It was silent save for the street noise. "You don't talk much do you?" Vaati had caught his partner's attention. "Oh well you know its has been much for me today."

Vaati smiled at her as he watched her cheeks turn red. He leaned to her and kissed her burning cheeks just to see how much redder they will get. Some people watched them with curiosity as the couple shared affections.

Vaati laughed as Violet got redder. She calmed herself down and laughed along with Vaati. Violet looked at his lips that had been on hers a few hours ago. Violet leaned into to Vaati and kissed him. Vaati was confused and broke the kiss as he wanted to know what was up.

"I was returning it silly." They both smiled and laughed. People were now murmuring. They were weired out by the sudden kiss.

At the park it was very alive. There were kids running around and playing. Violet took notice at the commotion of people all huddled at a bulletin board. "I wonder what got them so excited." Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Zelda skipping happily along the sidewalk.

"Hey Zelda!" Zelda stopped and turned at the sound of her voice. "Is there anything you need?"

"Whats going on over there?" Violet pointed over to the group of people. "Oh that. There is going to be a competition."

"Really like what?" Zelda looked over at Vaati and back to Violet. "Well a beauty pagent. There's also an festival going on too."

Vaati seemed interested in what Zelda had to say. "Ever heard of the Picoru festival?" "No I have not. Whats the Picori festival?"

"Its where the door to another world opens. Only children can see it though." Violet was interested in what the festival was. "There is another competition going on. Its the old sword fighting tournament."

With that the girl left. "You know you would look great wearing a dress and perhaps-"

"I know what your thinking and as much as it flatters me no thank you."

"Why?" Asked Vaati. "Well for starters I don't like dresses and beauty patents are bad news."

"How do you know?"/

"I have been in one and it did not end well. The friend I had once was now an enemy."

Vaati and Violet sat down. Violet leaned on Vaati and dared people to keep staring at them.

"Could you at least go to one if I say that I will enter the sword thing?"

"Vaati that's to dangerous though. You will get hurt."/

"But still..." Violet considered it and nodded her head. "We should go before my parents get worried. Lets go." They got up and went over to see when the sign ups are. Violet skimmed over and found the sign up dates.

Satisfied Violet and Vaati left. Once back home the couple disappeared in Vaati's room. Vaati laid down and so did Violet. Vaati wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled against him.

Vaati flicked the Tv on and flicked it to the kid shows. "So what dress are you to wear?" Vaati had asked Violet that laid pushed up against him. Violet rolled onto her side to face Vaati. "Probably a lavender purple dress."

Vaati smiled as it was the Color of his hair. Violet moved a strand of black hair away from her face. "I have a craving for piazza." Vaati laughed at the comment. "Well go ask then." Violet got up momentarily leaving Vaati alone.

Violet had found both of her parents in the living room. "Is it okay if me and Vaati have piazza for dinner?" Mr. Rose smiled. "Well its a Friday so why not?"

Ms. Rose agreed and went over to pick up a phone to call for piazza. "Wait can we go out and eat?" The two considered it and nodded their head yes. "Thank you."

Violet disappeared back up the stairs to tell Vaati. Vaati had fallen asleep when Violet got back. "Geese I wasn't gone that long." Violet shook him awake. "Come on we are going out." Vaati opened his eyes and got up.

"I thought they were going to order it over the phone?"

"Well I kinds wanted out of the house so it was all me." Vaati walked out and Violet followed closely behind.

A.n

Hi there im going to keep the preperations in seprate chapters. Leave review and I will see you all later. Btw I have a new story uploaded if you want to see. Its called good night my cursed angle. Its a bit cutesy right now. I


	8. Pizza

A.n hi I bring you another update. Plz enjoy!

As the family made their way to the restaurant Vaati had started to talk about the Picoru festival. "Do you think you could help Violet find a dress Mrs. Rose?" Vaati had asked. "A dress? For what occasion?"

Mrs. Rose was curious as to what was going to happen at the Picoru festival. She wasn't sure that it was a real party. Violet was not liking the fact that her mother was no doubt going to buy her things that she did not like.

Such as the Color pink or wearing tight things. She was the type of parent that would make such a fuss out if something dumb as that. Violet was once in such a situation. She was dressed like a doll. Her face was covered in makeup.

But that was the past. Violet was going to make sure that she gets her own way. There was also the swim wear round which she didn't feel comfortable with that situation either.

The thought of Vaati sitting and just watching her made her feel light headed and fuzzy. Violet looked at Vaati that was talking. She had letted her mind wander and payed no mind at all to what he was saying. 'I'm an idiot.'

"A pagent you say? Well sure I will help her with it." Violet was surprised. She had been wondering why her mother didn't squeal with joy like she did all those years ago. She was glad that she didn't have to sit through an entire session of how to act pretty.

She shot a look of warning to Vaati. He just only shrugged and looked confused on why she looked at him with much warning. Her dad was mildly happy but it was replaced however with a sad frown.

"Gee I'm sorry honey I won't be able to go. I have a big meeting over at the office and then I have to go do lawyer stuff. Violet wasn't surprised. Her father was always busy. She used to be real close with her father but with the new job and all they grew apart.

"Anyway we are here. Here's some money for you to play at the arcade." Mr. Rose gave the two teens 50 bucks. With that they all left the car and went inside. Already she could see Link hanging out in the arcade and then she could see the four boys playing a basketball game.

"Have fun and we will call you when the piazza is done." Mr. Rose said over the roar of the games. Violet went over to the counter to put the 50 bucks on a card and went off to try some games. Vaati did the same and went over to Link.

Link had been playing a dance game. Vaati swiped his card and pressed the new player button. Link was surprised that someone actually wanted to play with him. Link had selected a new song. He picked Infernoplex./

Vaati braced himself for a hard challenge. Link looked like he could win but he gave it a chance. The game started and he quickly moved his feet. He payed close attention to his feet and the screen.

Meanwhile Violet glanced over at Vaati that danced away on the platform. She walked over to whack a mole. She swiped her card and picked up the hammer. The game began and she hit the first mole that appeared.

She whacked the second one and kept up with the game. "Hey look at that I'm pretty good." She said to herself as she was getting a good score.

Vaati shook Link's hand as the score showed that Link had won. He went off to see a boy with a hat on standing arrogantly next to a microphone. Manny girls flocked around him. Vaati walker to him and saw that Shadow had also come to play the games.

"Well if it isn't that love bird. Rumor has it that you kissed Violet. Hahaha!" Shadow had picked up a microphone indicating he would like to have a match. Vaati accepted the match and let shadow go first. Violet had walked up when she saw what was going on.

Shadow picked wreaking ball to sing. Vaati stifled a laugh as he watched Shadow sing it. Violet had gone up to him and held his hand. Vaati knew she was excited to hear him sing.

The song ended and Shadow had gotten 70 points. "Top that you love bird." Shadow whispered to Vaati./ Vaati got up on the stage and announced that he was going to do Loneliness by Chrom.

As soon as the words started he sang with the silky voice that made Violet melt. As he sang Shadow was shocked. "How can he sing like this!" Shadow did not think that the match will end with him winning.

As the last word faded away there was an applause as there were people grouped around. Shadow and Vaati watched the score screen as it determined who won.

Vaati had won with 90 points totally blowing away Shadow. Vio and the rest if his clones walked over to see what was going on. There hugging Vaati was Violet. "Are they...?" Red began. "I think so." Vio said as he watched the two smile.

"Come on guys Smith wants us back before 6." Green walked over to the door and waved at Violet's parents.

Violet and Vaati walked back over to the tables. "Hey! Great job Vaati! That was good singing!" Mr. Rose was amazed at how well the boy sung. "How would you two like to go to the skating ring?" Mr. Rose smiled as he knew very well that Violet loved skating.

Mrs. Rose came back with the piazza and set it down. "Oh yeah lets go there!" Violet was excited to go. She had not been there for a while. Vaati laughed at the excited girl.

A.n I just thought I would put in some really cool music in. Leave a review plz and see ya later.


	9. Skating with Vaati

Hi there welcome back! Im so pleased to hear that some of you enjoy this story. Thanks so much for those supporting reviews! Its nice to know that you are at least reading it. Well here I bring you another chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Xxxxxxxxx

As they sat in their seats eating pizza Vaati noticed Link sitting alone. Shadow had left saying something about being humiliated but Vaati payed no mind to him. Violet read his mind and waved at Link to catch his attention. Link had been shocked to be invited to the table to eat with them.

Link really had no friends. He didn't know why. Link walked over to the table that Violet and her family were sitting at. "Is there something that you want?" Link had asked. "Yes I want you to sit and join us. You looked alone." Violet smiled at Link.

"Thank you Violet. Does this mean we are friends?" Violet nodded and her parents smiled at how nice their daughter was. "That is nice of you Violet to let him join." Mrs. Rose had praised her kindness.

Link picked up a slice and ate it happily. "Link would you like to come with us to the roller ring?" Link had perked up at her question. "Sure I would love too."

As soon as they got done eating they exited the building and got in the car. It was a 30 minute drive to the roller ring. Vaati pulled out his phone and played a game. Violet looked out the window. Link just looked forward.

Vaati was playing flappy bird. Link had looked over to his left to see Vaati taping away on the screen. "Whats your score?" Vaati paused and remembered his score. "30. I'm amazed that I can get that much. Its just challenging."/

"Can I try it?" Link had asked. Vaati nodded and gave Link his phone. Vaati watched as Link made it past the first pipe and then the next.

20 minutes later

Link had scored just about 40 points. Vaati was amazed that he had actually heated his score. It had taken a couple of tries but he beaten it. Link gave back his phone and turned to see Violet was asleep.

Link shook her arm and she opened her eyes. "Huh aha? How long was I out?" Violet had asked. She was quite amazed that she could be able to sleep in the car.

"I would say 10 minutes depending on when you fell asleep." Link had smiled and laughed. Violet laughed along with him and so did Vaati.

Soon they came to the skating ring. Violet had been excited and waited no longer once Vaati got out and walked with her. "Yay! We are here!" Violet grabbed Vaati's hand and forced him to walk at her pace.

Mr. Rose grabbed the money out of his wallet and handed it to the person at the counter. They all got their skates on and went over to the ring. Link was the first one of the group to go out and skate. Soon after Mr. And Mrs. Rose got out.

Violet waited for Vaati and grabbed his hand as he stood up. They went out in the ring. There were few people out in the ring so it was pretty roomy. "Race?" Vaati had said to his lover. "Your on!" Violet had sprung ahead of Vaati./

She laughed as she flew around the ring. Vaati was hot on her tail and passed her. He turned around and skated backwards. Violet smiled and caught up to be 3 feets away from Vaati. They laughed as they passed Link. Link was clearly seeing why they were called love birds.

Vaati turned. His hair blew in the breeze that was created by his skating. Violet got ahead if him and won. Violet went out in the snack area to catch her breath. Vaati followed her. "I win!" Violet was happy to see Vaati smile at her. "Indeed you did my dear."

As soon as they were ready the music changed into a slow song that indicated the couples only skate time. Vaati grabbed whole of Violet's waist and smiled. Violet would usually worry that her parents were watching but ignored their shocked faces as she skated with Vaati.

Mrs. Rose was overwhelmed with memories and happiness. "Aw... you remember when we skated like that?" Mrs. Rose looked at her husband. He smiled. "Yes it was the best skate I have ever had."

Violet felt like she was flooded with emotion. She felt as though she would faint. Violet felt Vaati firmly hold her in place and his other arm held her hand. She didn't move at all she letted Vaati guide her.

The couples only skate ended much to Violet's sadness. Vaati had let go. The sensation of him holding her haunted Violet. Vaati had planted a kiss on her cheek and skated backwards in front of her.

"You really know how to charm a girl." Violet had blushed when she said it. Vaati smiled as it hit his ears. "Any time Violet." Vaati had turned and skated away. Violet watched him as he skated gracefully as if he was the wind himself.

Later that evening

They took off their skates and put on their normal shoes. Mr. Rose had smiled and said "the day is not over yet. Lets go to the bowling alley." The group all said yes and rushed out the door to the car.

Vaati held Violet's hand and kissed her. Violet had smiled got in the car. Vaati followed after her. Violet sat in the middle and Link sat on her right. Vaati sat on her left. They all got comfortable for the 20 minute drive.

As they waited Vaati got out his phone and played angry birds. Link just looked out the window excitedly. It was a Friday as there was no limit in time. They had all night. Violet had all night to spend with her boyfriend Vaati.

Xxxxxxx

A.n

Hey. How was it? Pm me or leave a review. I took advantage of the couple skate. Violet would have freaked out but she just ignored all problems. Plz do leave a review. You don't have to but I like hearing feedback.


	10. More Fun

A.n

Hello! I bringeth a new chapter. This one is as fluffy as the last. Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxx

As the family drove to the bowling ally the three teens were waiting excitedly. Violet blushed as she remembered what happened at the roller ring. Vaati had held her by the waist and skated. They glided around the ring.

Violet looked at Vaati that had his phone out. He was bordly playing angry birds. "So did you two just hook up today?" Mr. Rose had asked. "Today." Vaati had put his phone away and decided to rest. Violet watched as he closed his eyes. Violet leaned against Vaati and did the same.

Link looked at the sleeping couple. They held each others hands. Link grabbed Vaati's phone out of his hands and turned it on. He went through the apps and found flappy bird. It was only 4 more minutes until they got to the bowling ally. After failing multiple times he put the phone back.

It was at least 8:00 at night. The bowling ally was open until 11:00. "Vaati..." Link had turned to see Violet scoot closer to Vaati. Vaati shifted when she did. Link looked out the window and saw that their destination was coming up.

The car came to a stop and Link shook Violet's arm. "Violet wake up we are here." Violet woke up and sat straight. "Vaati...come on." Vaati groaned and with his eyes still closed he opened the door and stepped out. Violet followed after.

They all walked inside and grabbed some shoes. Mr. Rose put in the names in the score tracker.

1. Violet R.

2. Grace R.

3. Link H.

4. Vaati P.

5. Sam R.

Violet pick up a ball and lined herself up. Vaati had taken out a dollar and got up to get cotton candy for her. Vaati looked back to see Violet get a strike. He smiled and continued on.

On his way there he noticed Zelda sitting at a table. He looked at the arcade section and saw Shadow holding a microphone. "Aw do I need to show how bad you are at singing Shadow?" Vaati laughed at the comment.

He instead walked over to the commotion of people. "Aww do I need to show these people how terrible you are at singing?" Shadow turned to see the albino teen. "What! Why are you here Picoru?" Shadow looked ready to hit him. "Oh just you know... hanging out with my beautiful girlfriend."

"So the rumor is true. You kissed Violet on the lips." At that moment Violet walked up. "Speaking of her there she is." Violet backed away from Shadow. "You know. If you two are together why not kiss?" Violet blushed as she looked at Vaati.

"Or you can play chicken." Vaati laughed at the overused insult and turned to see if Violet wanted to. Violet hadn't replied. She only stared at his lips. Vaati placed his hand on her face. Violet felt his other hand push her to him. That very moment Violet was growing tired of the waiting and made the first move.

Violet kissed Vaati. Violet could taste the sweetness on his tounge. She titled her head to allow it to deepen. Shadow stood shocked as they kissed. Vaati broke it and Violet held still. "There hows that?" Vaati smirked at the shocked Shadow and walked with Violet back over to the 4 people.

Vaati had walked over to the counter with Violet and got her the cotton candy. Her and Vaati took a bite out of it and sat down. Violet sat close to Vaati. "I love you Vaati." Vaati had smiled and hugged Violet. "I love you too my princess." Link got a spare and signaled Vaati over. Vaati stood up and picked up a ball.

After a while Vaati had won and they had gone back in the car. "Man was that fun." Mr. Rose sighed. "Thank you dad. Your the best." Mr. Rose smiled at her through the mirror. "Yup anytime kiddo. Link where do you live?" Link perked up at the question.

"I live on your street. You can just drop me off anywhere near your house." Link was a little sad that the night was over. It was 10:00. "Oh and would you guys like to hang over at my place tommorrow?"

"Sure we would love too right Vaati?" Vaati shook his head and took another bite out of the cotton candy.

Link had been dropped off and the family went inside to do what ever they wanted. Violet had disappeared in Vaati's room. Vaati started up a game and gave Violet a controller and a game boy. The game title popped up and Vaati had got his controller and game boy.

It was Zelda Four Sword Adventures. The game started and they played for hours. After a while they had put it away and watched Tv. Vaati sat in a chair and Violet came over and sat in his lap.

Violet had lifted her head to kiss Vaati. "Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever so far." Violet had said as soon as she released him. "Your welcome." Vaati claimed her lips again.

Vaati picked Violet up and set her down on the bed. Vaati picked up his pajamas and disappeared in the bathroom. Violet only wore a night gown. Her parents trust her that she wont do anything bad so she could sleep with Vaati./

Vaati came out and settled in the bed. "Good night." Violet had whispered. "Good night. Love you." Vaati hugged her and slept. Violet turned to face him. "Love you." Violet had smiled and went to sleep.

That morning

Vaati had woke up. He turned to see Violet was still sleeping. Smiling he got up. He unbuttoned his shirt and walked to the bathroom. Violet opened her eyes. "Good morning Vaati." Vaati turned to the happy girl. Violet stared at him. Violet got up and went over to him.

"So taking a shower?" Violet stared up in his eyes. "Yes... and?"

"Nothing. Enjoy your shower." Vaati turned and walked in the bathroom. Violet turned the Tv on and waited for Vaati.

15 minutes later Vaati came out. He grabbed a brush and brushed his hair. Violet had changed into new clothes. "You know tommorrow is my birthday." Vaati smiled as he and Violet walked out. No one was up besides the two. Violet went out and grabbed the mail. There on a magazine was a costume of sorts. It looked like what the Sorcerer Vaati wore.

It was a complete set. "Oh Vaati would like that." She was happy for it was only $16.99. Violet smiled and went back in. She waved at Georgia as she saw her sitting in a chair.

Violet knew what she was going to get him.

Xxxxxxxxx

A.n

Hi! Plz leave a review and any questions just pm me or leave it in a review. Bye bye.


	11. To the store

A.n

Hi and welcome! I had to concentrate on this one because a family member was being loud and dumb. Plz enjoy.

With the mail hidden behind her she walked up stairs to her room and set it down on her desk. She then walked down the stairs to ask Vaati a question. "How old?" She smiled at Vaati as hers was coming up as well. "18. How old are you?" He threw the question back at her.

"I'm currently 17. We are practically the same age. Hey Vaati? Who are you going to marry?"

"You will find out. When will that be?" Vaati had smiled at her as he knew that she would like the surprise. "On Monday next week. Well I have to go get something from the store you can come with." Violet picked up the keys and Vaati got ready. "I may give you my present today." Violet said as Vaati got in the car.

Link was just outside. Violet rolled her window down. "Hey you can come to the store with us." Link nodded and got in the back seat. "Alright! Lets go." Violet pulled out and drove off.

"So any of you boys want something to eat?" Violet had asked. "I'm good." Said Link.

"I'm good as well my dear." Vaati put his seat belt on and looked out his window. Violet turned up the music in the car and stopped at the stop light.

After a while Vaati had got out his phone and played on it. Violet parked the car and got out. Vaati put his phone away and got out. The three walked in the parking lot. There were not many people out since it was early in the morning. Alla Violet had to get was a present and a few other things for her parents.

Violet checked her wallet. It had $70 dollars in it. She got money for helping around the house and saved it for a special reason. Vaati walked ahead and opened the door for the other two. "Thank you. Come on lets go." Violet hurried the boy that fell behind. Link picked up his pace and joined with the other two.

Violet picked up a basket and Vaati grabbed it out of her hand. "Vaati that's nice of you but I would like to be the basket keeper." Vaati handed it back and looked at the various items. "Vaati I have to go get your present and I don't want you to know what it is yet."

Vaati nodded and sat down. He pulled out his phone and ear buds. Link went along with Violet. Once Violet was out of sight Vaati tor up and headed to the jewelry section.

Violet and Link stumbled upon Zelda. Zelda had an apron and there was a substance on it. She wore a hair net to keep her golden hair from falling down. "Hey there Zelda! You work here?" Violet had asked. "Well yes. I decorate cakes. Have any requests?"

Violet smiled and said: "Well I actually do need a cake. I just need a small one. It has to have happy birthday Vaati." Zelda nodded her head and disappeared behind a door. Zelda popped back out. " your cake will be done in 30 minutes."

Vaati looked at the necklaces and looked at one that had a purple heart. He turned to the rings. Vaati picked out a ring and bought it. He hid it in his pocket. Vaati went over to the candy and picked out some buttercups.

Violet spotted the costume and got one. "Vaati is going to love this." Violet was excited to give it to Vaati. She may even give it to him early. Link had a comic in his hands and did not pay attention to Violet. He put it down and looked at her. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Violet put it in the basket and grabbed all other things that she needed to get.

Vaati had sat himself on the bench again and waited for Violet. He held the ring in his hand and smiled as he thought about how he was going to present it.

Violet went down to get the cake and walked over to the checkouts. Violet saw Vaati sitting with an almost happy expression. Link had walked over to him and sat down. At that moment her phone rang. Violet pulled it out of her back pocket and read the ID. Her father was calling.

"Yes?" Violet put all the bag around her shoulder and walked out. Vaati and Link followed her. Violet hung up and held the bag. She smiled as she opened the car door and got in. Once all of them were in the car they drove home./ Vaati grabbed the bag and waited for Violet to get out. Link left as he said: "I will be back later."

Vaati had gave Violet the candy. "Thank you." Violet opened it and ate one. She held one up to Vaati's lips. Vaati opened his mouth and she shoved it in. Violet had sat down in her room. Vaati had walked in with the ring in hand./ "Oh here's my present." Violet gave Vaati a bag. He opened it and brought out the costume. "No way! You did not! Thank you Violet! Your the best!" Vaati gone out.

Vaati came back. He wore the Vaati costume and went over to Violet and kissed her. "Now I have a present of my own. Vaati gave her the ring. "Oh Vaati its beautiful!" Violet grabbed Vaati and kissed him. Vaati embraced her and stood still. "Your welcome!" Vaati took the ring and slid it on her ring finger.

"I love you Vaati." Violet had rested her head on Vaati's chest. "Your the best boyfriend ever!" Vaati smiled and sat down on her bed. "And your the best girlfriend ever!" Violet had jumped on him. They were knocked down and Violet kissed him. Vaati broke it. Violet plunged her mouth on his again.

Vaati slid his hands up her back and pushed her down. Violet let out a moan and felt Vaati smile against her lips. Vaati had switched positions and pinned her in place. Violet's hands went up to the cape button. Vaati pushed her hands away but she kept trying to unbutton it.

Vaati broke the kiss again and got up. "Violet I'm not sure we should be doing that kind of stuff."

"Okay sorry. Habbit." Violet got up and hugged Vaati. Violet bit the tip of his ear. "Oh Violet..." Violet backed away. Vaati smiled and went away. Violet followed him down stairs. The long cape blew in the air as he walked.

She was going to ask her parents if they would let her relationship go further.

A.n plz leave a review. Thank you for the favs and follows everyone! Keeping enjoying this story! I have not felt motivated like this in a while. I would like to thank all of you for your continued support. I must be off. Bye!


	12. another day of fun

A.n

Hi I had such a block so I tried real hard to think on what I should have the characters say or do. Where will they go and blah blah. I hope you enjoy this one. You can always pm me if you want.

Xxxxxxxxx

Violet had talked to her parents about her relationship with Vaati. They began to think that they should not let her but they thought she was old enough. Violet smiled at the agreement and went off to see Vaati.

Vaati was still in his costume. His hat sat neatly on his head and he sat in a chair. Violet looked at the ring that he had given her. It had a sparkling purple jewel. Vaati had looked her way and smiled as she looked at the ring.

"Do you like the ring?" Violet looked up and nodded her head. "Yes I love it Vaati. I talked to my parents and they said that we can go further." At that moment Vaati gave her a stern look. "Are you sure?" Violet looked him in the eye and nodded. Violet walked up the stairs to her room and tied her hair in a pony tail.

"Violet when are you going to get a dress?" Vaati had walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Well its up to mom to get that for me. I already have a swim suit for the swim wear round.

At that moment the door bell rang. Violet went downstairs to see who it was. It was Link. Link had a smiled on his face. His blond hair blew softly in the wind. "Oh I'm sorry Link I forgot about you for a little while." Violet had said. "No worries Violet. Lets go to the mall and hang."

"Okay sure. Vaati are you going to wear your costume or are you going tl change?" Vaati moved his hat so it was not over his face. "I'm going as this." Violet laughed and grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

Link was already waiting on her to open the door. Vaati and Violet walked up to the car and they got in. Violet saw the four boys walking. Probably going to her house. She rolled her window down and caught the four boys attention.

"Hey if you want to you can come with us to the mall." Green looked up at her and moved to get in the car. Red was happy to go. Blue was being typical and did his usual compliants. "Blue really learn to keep your thoughts to yourself." Vio said to his copy. "I don't see why I have to always walk with you all." Blue crossed his arms and pulled his seat belt over him.

Violet made sure that everyone was good and pulled out. Vio took notice of the ring on her finger. "Did Vaati give you that?" Violet nodded her head and turned the car. It was an 5 minute trip over to the mall. It was 12:45 pm.

Vaati pulled his hat above his head. "Oh my gosh hat stay on my head." Vaati put his hand on his head. Blue laughed at the costume.

Violet parked and got out. "Come on guys. Lets go!" Violet waited for everyone. Vaati walked next to her and they started walking. "How long are we going to be here?" Green had asked. "For as long as we like." Violet said to the boy in green.

"Why did you park so far away from the door? I think I'm going to die walking." Blue had slouched as he walked. "Blue come on we only walked like an inch away from the car and the door is just right over there." Vio rolled his eyes.

"Well it feels like miles we been walking." Once they all got in they went to the food court. "Anyone hungry? I'm buying." Violet held her wallet in front of her and looked at what she wanted.

Vaati was the first to say. "I will just have a hot dog." Violet nodded her head. "Okay and drink?" Vaati looked at the menu. "Just coke."

Everyone else said no thank you and waited for the couple to get there food.

"Took you long enough." Blue crossed his arms. "Sorry I don't know why it took that long." Violet sat down and vaati sat next to her. "Do any of you guys want to play Zelda with me?" Link said as he pulled out his ds. Vio nodded and got his purple ds out. Blue did the same.

Violet picked up a fried and held it up to Vaati's mouth. Vaati let her put it in his mouth and chewed it. Vaati kissed her on the cheek and drank his soda. Vio smiled as he new he would win in the co-op mini game. "Ha yes I beat you all! Hahaha!"

"Awe man there goes my record of being undefeated." Blue closed his ds and grumbled to himself. "Green sat his ds down and turned his attention to a Tv screen.

Violet continued to feed Vaati fries and waited for him to finish eating. "Can I have a fried?" Red had asked. Violet gave red 4 fries and ate the the rest of them. Vaati sat back and relaxed. Violet picked up the trash and threw it away.

"Alright now where are we going?" Violet had stood at the front of the table. "Theater?" Said Green as he stood up. "I don't feel like sitting in a cramped area." Said Vaati. "Well I suppose lets just explore a little." Violet waited for all the boys to get up. Vaati grabbed her hand just to make sure no one will try to charm her.

As they walked Vaati had been getting a lot of stares. Vaati's cape spreaded out as he walked. His hat fell over his eyes again and he pulled it back. "You look cute wearing that costume." Violet turned her head to Vaati./ "Hahaha!" Vaati laughed. Violet laughed along with him. The five other boys looked at them as they laughed. Seeing as there was nothing funny to what Violet said. "Why are you guys laughing?" The couple calmed down and Vaati pushed her into a hug.

"Oh nothing Blue." Violet giggled. Vaati picked Violet up and carried her bridal style. Violet made a startled yelp and looked up at Vaati. Vaati had a smile plastered on his face. His hat fell over his eyes again and Violet fixed it./

Their first stop was the glow golf. Vaati put Violet down and followed her to the counter. Everyone got a club and a ball. Violet walked over to the first course and set her ball down.

Vio looked at the area that they were in. There was many neon colors. It took Violet 4 tries but she got the first course cleared.

After a while Vaati had won most of them by one or two shots. Violet was amazed. As a prize Vaati got a medal. The group walked out. As they were walking Violet spotted a beautiful purple dress. It had shoulder straps and a purple jewel. Violet walked in and the rest of the group followed.

"Excuse me but how much is the purple dress in the window?" The lady at the counter turned to see Violet. "That dress is $20.00." Violet pulled out a 20 dollar bill and gave it to the lady. "Oh and if you are interested in buying it then I recommend the matching shoes." The lady went to get the dress and the shoes.

The shoes were also purple and had a purple jewel. "I can give you these shoes for free and I will throw in a pair of earings." Violet smiled and took the bag out of the lady's hand. "Thank you so much."

"What! There was no way I saw that! No way!" Blue had a hard time trying to wrap his head around the free stuff that Violet got. "I don't know. I guess she liked me." Violet giggled at Blue's reaction. "Lucky. I wish I could have free stuff." Link laughed.

Their next stop was a candy store. Red was excited to go to the candy store. Once inside Red pulled out his wallet and grabbed a hand full of jellybeans. Vaati grabbed a hand full of chocolate and went up to the counter to buy them. Violet grabbed a large lollipop. She also grabbed a hand full of jellybeans.

Link just grabbed what ever looked good. There was a ring and Violet picked up her phone. "Hello. Oh hi father. We're at the mall. No we are just hanging out. Sure will do. Bye." Violet put her phone away and took a bag of cotton candy. Violet went over to the counter. She grabbed a chocolate bunny and bought the things that she grabbed./

Everyone exited and followed Violet. "Dad wants me to get him a new pair of sunglasses." Violet stopped at a sunglasses store and bought a pair and walked to their new destination. Red munched on the jellybeans and smiled as he did so.

Vio locked a lollipop that he got. Blue ate a big cookie as he walked. Vaati popped a chocolate in his mouth and was surprised to see it had caramel in it. Vaati chewed it slowly. He loved caramel. Vaati held a piece up to Violet. She opened her mouth and he dropped it on her tounge gently.

"Oh that's good." Said Violet. Vaati grabbed the bag that held the dress and carried it. "Thank you Vaati." Violet smiled at Vaati. There in the middle of the walk way was a bunged jump. Violet pulled out here money and Vaati followed her to the bunged jump. The 5 others walked over to watch. There were 2 people that were in it.

After a minute the people got out and Violet and Vaati got in. Violet laughed as Vaati held his hat on his head. His cape blew as he fell down. "This is so fun you guys should try it!" Violet got down and waited for Vaati. "Okay where to now?" Asked Link. Violet looked at the time. It was 3:00.

"Well there's a carnival in town I heard. So lets go there." The group walked out of the mall. "So did any of you guys have fun?" Violet had asked. The boys all nodded and got in the car. They all ate their candy and looked out the window. Vaati fed Violet a piece of chocolate.

They were all excited and happy.

Xxxxxxxx

A.n

Now they will be loaded up on sugar. Lol just hope that they don't get a stomach ache. Leave a review on what you think so far or pm me. Bye


	13. Carnival

A.n

Hi there! Did you miss me? I apologize gor the slow updating process. But thank you for being such good waiters. I will let you read. Btw for people reading the murdered mage I will go update it the next day. Oh and also check out my poems. They are alk over my profile so please check them out. Let me know what you think. As always you are welcome to pm me if you have a question. Enjoy

Xxxxxx

It had been a wonderous day for Violet. She had gotten a dress she always wanted. Now her and her friends sat excitedly in the car as they were heading to a carnival. Vaati fed her chocolates in between stoplights. Vio fell asleep as he got tired from all the walking. Red put jellybean after jellybean in his mouth.

"Red you really must love jellybeans." Green sat back and watched as Red laughed. "Don't worry about it Green." Link sat in the middle of the four boys. Link grabbed a butter cup out of his bag and ate it. "How long is it now?" Asked Link. "Just about there almost. See there." Violet turned the car at the last turn and drove.

There in a big area was an Ferris wheel and a big roller coaster. Violet found a space and parked. All of them got out and made their way to the ticket booth.

"Seven tickets please." Violet put $7.00 dollars on the counter and waited for the guy to give her tickets.

"Here you go." Said the man as he handed her the tickets. Violet and the rest followed her silently. Vaati had taken off his hat for it has annoyed him. Violet grabbed it out of his hands and put it on her head. "Alright guys go on and have fun."/

Blue went over to the roller coaster. Green and red went to the bumper cars. Vio decided to just chill until everyone was done. Link stalked over to the consession stand. Meanwhile Violet and Vaati went in a house of mirrors.

"Whoa Vaati you need to lose weight!" Violet laughed at the reflection. Vaati pulled her over to him. "Now its you that needs to lose weight." Vaati whispered in her ear.

The couple exited the building and went over to a ring toss. Violet thought that it was old that he was going to win her a prise./ Vaati had thrown the first one. It landed perfectly around the thin pole. He threw the other and it landed near the pole. Violet waited for him.

Vaati had won her a puppy dog stuffed toy. "Oh Vaati its wonderful! Thank you!" Violet hugged the toy and went over to Vaati. Vaati had grabbed her hand and went over to the merry go round.

Many kids were lined up. Violet looked over and saw Zelda just waiting in the roller coaster line. She looked very happy. Vaati had tapped her and got on a horse. Violet got on the horse next to him. It was very slow at first. But it increased in speed.

Vaati had looked her way and smiled. Violet returned it and laughed as she saw it wrong for a boy such as himself to be on a ride like the merry go round. Violet looked over at one of the four boys.

Blue had actually smiled. It seemed so unnerving to see him smile. Violet held the stuffed toy close and decided that she was lucky to have met Vaati and all the wonderful boys.

The ride ended and everyone got out. Violet had a knowing thought that Vaati was going to get her to ride the Ferris wheel at the end of the day. Violet checked her watch and smiled. It was 2.09.

"Violet ride the Ferris wheel with me." Vaati said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Violet didn't expect that. No she didn't.

Vaati held her hand and got in line with the other people. Violet had turned pink and was whisked away in his arms.

Vio watched the two. "I don't see why she likes him." Vio had said to no one in preticular. "Oh is you jelly?" Blue had chimed in. Vio jumped at his sudden appearance. "Blue please don't do that. I'm not jealous!" Vio watched the couple board the ride.

"Well whatever you say." Blue walked away seeming satisfied that he annoyed his twin. Vio stared at the couple. He didn't really like Vaati. It was the way he looked in the costume. It made his senses spike. It made his blood boil.

He felt that he knew him for a long time.

Link had stalked off with loads of cotton candy. He felt bad for the kids since he took all of the cotton candy. Link watched the roller coaster go up and down the slopes. He wanted to ride in the roller coaster./

He meanwhile tturned his attention to the couple. Violet was pink. Link laughed at the awkward teens. He sat down and watched them./

Vaati had scooted closer to Violet. Violet averted Vaati's gaze. Violet could feel his warm breath against her neck. She unwillingly looked at Vaati and gave a startled yelp at his close he was. Vaati rested his hands around her shoulder and on her leg. "Vaati." Violet whispered. As much as she loved the moment she struggled away./

Vaati had calmed her down and turned her head to look at him. Violet adverted his gaze. Vaati titled her head forcing her to look in his eyes. "Vaati... I." Vaati had placed a finger on her lips and leaned in.

Violet panicked. She sat still letting Vaati do what he wants. In the perfect time they were at the top. Violet agaped her mouth and became eager to kiss him.

Vaati had kissed her. Vio stood on the ground with a blank face. Link only ate his cotton candy and watched. Violet could feel him smile. Violet was about to break it but she sat still.

The taste of chocolate was evident. No doubt Vaati had eaten them. Vaati broke it leaving Violet wanting more. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited for the ride to be over.

At the end of the day everyone watched some fireworks and gathered their things and got in the car. Violet made sure everyone was in and started the car. "Boy what a day!" Said Violet. Some of the boys fell asleep and the rest was looking out the windows.

"I'll say. That was a very fun carnival." Green had said. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we are home." Vaati put his hat over his eyes and slept.

Violet gave a small laugh. "I heard that." Vaati tiredly said. "Good then. I love you Vaati." It was very awkward in the car after Violet had said that. "Ah dear not to be rude but that's for private times to say that." Vaati laughed.

Violet laughed along with Vaati. It was silent save for a few snores. Link and Vio were the only ones awake besides Violet.

It was night time as they were driving. Violet hummed a tune and sang as they drove. Vaati twitched at the sound and rolled over.

It was a rather peaceful night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A.n

How was it? I kinda like to make it a little romantic. I am sure you all know where im going with it. Leave a review please and thank you. I will try to see if I can get another chapter going on this this weekend. Bye bye!


	14. That Night

A.n

Hi and welcome back. This is a bit fluffy. You has been warned. But anyways I will update this whenever I can. So enjoy this chapter.

Xxxxxxx

As Violet drove home. She was sire that everyone was asleep. "Oh so much for a fun trip back." As she said this Vaati stirred. "Violet I we there yet? This seat is starting to bug me." Vaati sat up striaght and looked out the window.

"Well almost there just one more turn." As she said that she turned the car and just a couple houses down was her house. She parked it and announced to all the others that they were at their destination. "Hey wake up! We are here."

Violet got out and waited for the rest. "Good night Violet!" All of the boys said in fusion. "Good night guys. Come on lets go Vaati. Vaati waved bye and walked over to Violet. Violet smiled. No doubt she was excited for something./ Vaati was sure she was excited. Excited for what though? Violet followed him to his room. Violet had grabbed her night gown and went in Vaati's bathroom.

Vaati got comfy on his bed and waited for Violet. Vaati had started undressing to put on his night wear. Violet had walked out.

Vaati was putting on a button up shirt. Once Vaati was done he sat down on his bed. Violet had walked up to him and sat in his lap. "You seem excited. For what reason?" Vaati had asked her.

"Well Vaati. You remember what I said this morning about us?" Violet had laid down on the bed. "Oh that." Vaati got ontop of her and kissed her cheek. "Yes that." Violet said as she pushed Vaati down.

Vaati fell and embraced her in a hug. Vaati got eye level with her and cleared the hair around her neck. Vaati leaned in and brushed her lips. Violet smiled and letted Vaati do what he wanted.

Vaati kissed her and Violet happily welcomed it. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck making it deepen. Violet let out a soft moan. Vaati broke it and started to undress Violet. He threw the night gown over to the side./

He looked at the almost naked girl under him. "Beautiful." Vaati said as he continued. After a minute Violet started to undress Vaati. Her hands slid up over his chest and found the first button.

She threw the shirt to ground and switched positions. Vaati relaxed and hugged her. After a couple of minutes they started their fun.

As the clock neared 11:00 they stopped. Vaati kissed her damp cheeks and moved to lay beside her. Violet's eyes fluttered open as she moved to face him. "There now happy?" Vaati asked still panting. Violet wrapped her arms around him.

"Very." The couple laughed. Vaati switched the Tv on and watched whatever looked good. Violet placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes to sleep. "I love you." Violet smiled as she said it. "I love you too dear. Good night."

The next day

Violet opened her eyes. She winced at the pain she was feeling and got up slowly. As she did so Vaati grabbed her and pulled her down. "Morning love." Vaati bit the end of her ear. "Morning Vaati. Happy birthday." Vaati smiled as she said this.

"What a beautiful sight to see. I must say you are beautiful." Vaati got up and picked out clothes. Violet went to the bathroom and started a shower. Vaati exited the room and went downstairs.

He plopped on the couch and sighed. He watched as Mr. Rose walked in the room with a suit on. "Going somewhere Mr. Rose?" Vaati said to the man. "Uh yeah. I will be back later. Mr. Rose left and Ms. Rose walked in./ "Good morning Ms. Rose." Ms. Rose looked at Vaati and smiled. "Ditto. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever is fine." Ms. Rose nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. After about 10 minutes Violet came down and sat next to Vaati. Vaati pulled her to him. "What a night that been." Violet sighed. "Agreed. Hahaha!" Vaati laughed as he held Violet.

"Sure was fun though." Vaati had said. "Yeah it was. Vaati weaved his hand through her wet black hair. "So what are we going to do today?" Vaati had asked. He looked at Violet and got up.

"Well you choose what we do. Its your birthday." Violet smiled as Vaati walked into the kitchen. "So bacon eh?" Vaati asked the woman. "Yup and eggs. Its almost so sit."

Vaati and Violet sat down. Violet's stomach grumbled. "Here you go." Ms. Rose sat the plates down and sat down with them.

"So its your birthday is it?" Said Ms. Rose. "Yes." Vaati nodded. "Would you like anything?" She continued. "Oh you don't have to. I always sometimes get nothing from my parents back in the UK. So its fine."

"What a polite young man you are." Ms. Rose winked at him. They ate in silence for there was nothing else to talk about. Vaati was done first and layer back in his seat.

Violet was just about done. She put her fork down and went outside. Link was already walking over. "Morning Violet." Said Link.

"Ditto." Said Violet. Link laughed. Violet sat down in a chair. Vaati walked out and sat next to her. "Hi Vaati." Link waved. "Hello there Link. How are you?" Vaati smiled. "Oh I'm fine." Violet blushed as she look over at Vaati. She didn't really look at Vaati.

But now she was and she scooted closer. Vaati looked at her questionly. Violet kissed him on the cheek. Link watched as Vaati and her had a moment. "Violet." Vaati whispered. Violet stopped and apologized.

Link just laughed at the awkward teens. Vaati shrugged and kissed Violet. Violet smiled and laughed along with him. Vaati joined in too.

Xxxxxxxx

A.n

Leave a review and bye!


	15. bad news

A.n

Hello once again! This chapter contains a bit of bad news. Well for Violet at the least. Do you all know how I am making Vio behave? Well good. Im going to use that. I appreciate the wonderful feedback. Please keep loving this story. I was super stoked to write this. School was just in the word for all of you long. Very long day. Well enjoy! Please do!

Xxxxxxxxx

Link had watched as the couple shifted awkwardly. They were close. Violet was leaning on Vaati with a happy smile. Link backed away a little. "Well I will see you guys later. Bye!" Vaati waved at his aunt as she was looking their way.

Georgia smiled as she watched them walk to her hand in hand. Though a frown came upon her lips. "Vaati I need to talk to you." Georgia spoke with saddness. Vaati walked inside. Georgia followed./

Violet felt something strike her in the heart as she watched Georgia look at her with much saddness. Violet was frightened. She looked through the window and saw Vaati getting angry. Anger then went to saddness.

Now Violet was really frightened. Vaati walked out and walked past Violet. Obviously not wanting to talk about it. "Vaati!" Violet ran to him but Vaati ran away. Violet stopped and watched her lover run off alone.

Georgia walked up to her. "What did you tell him? Why is he running away?" Violet started to sob. Georgia decided that she would let Vaati say it to her. Georgia didn't say a word and hugged Violet. "You love him don't you?" Georgia whispered.

"With all my heart. I love him no matter what." Violet fell to her knees and looked at the direction Vaati ran in.

Vaati ran to the park and sat down on a bench. His face was wet from tears but he wiped them away before anyone could see. What his aunt told him made him want to rip his heart out.

Vaati felt even worse since he had just abandoned Violet. It was bad news even for him. Seeing her run to catch him made him feel very sorry. He was sure she was worried for him. If he told her about it then she will flip out./

Vaati could still taste her berry flavored chap stick. It tasted good. Her perfume was all over him. He wanted to embrace her. He wanted to her to be with him as he felt sad. Vaati got up to go back.

Violet sat in the chair that she and Vaati sat in still wondering where Vaati went. She just stared at an empty spot. She blinked when she saw someone coming her way. It was Vaati. "Vaati! Where did you go?" Vaati hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it." Violet leaned on Vaati. "Vaati don't do that you scared me." Vaati rubbed her back and sniffed her hair. "Vaati I love you. You know that?" Vaati smiled. "Yes I do."

Vaati got up and went inside. Violet followed behind him. Vaati snatched the left over chocolates and went to his room. Vaati laid down and Violet laid with him. "So birthday boy what do you want to do?" Violet looked up at Vaati. Vaati had put a chocolate in his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"I don't really know. How about more couple stuff?" Vaati had looked Violet in the eye. Violet laughed and got ontop of him. Vaati pulled her down and hugged her.

The doorbells sounded and Violet didn't move. She laid still letting Vaati hold her. His hands held her firmly on her waist. Violet stared up in his ruby eyes while drowning by the pools of red.

Vaati made no indication of getting up. He only laid while rubbing Violet's back. Violet gave a soft moan in response. The sound of approaching footsteps reached the couples ears.

A knock was heard and Vaati got up to open it. Vio stood with a blank face. Vaati letted him in and walked back over to Violet.

Vio felt bad for interrupting their privacy time. "I just only came to see if you guys would like to go hang out at the mall again. Or go to the carnival." Vio said as he watched the couple.

"Well its Vaati's birthday today so we do what he wants to do. What do want to do Vaati?" Violet looked over at Vaati. Vaati still had that sad look. Violet wanted to know what was wrong. "Vaati what's wrong?" Violet asked with much saddness. "Vio I wish to speak with Violet...alone." Vaati waited for him to leave before he grabbed. Violet's hand./ The way Vaati held her hand made her scared. She knew what he was going to say would make her sad. Vaati looked at a spot in the room and took a deep breath.

"Violet Georgia has told me that my father...died." Violet felt ease coming as he said it. "And my mom wants me to move back. She needs help." Violet looked at him with shock.

"What are you saying?" Violet held Vaati's hand a little tightly. "Violet I'm moving. I'm moving back to the UK." Violet looked at Vaati as saddness took over.

"No! Please no! Please stay I love you!" Violet hugged Vaati and cried into his chest. Vaati rubbed her back and tried to quiet the girl. "Violet I can't... I brought that up and Georgia told me that I have no choice."/ "Its not fair! I need you. Its not fair..." Vaati rocked back and forth trying to calm her. "I know. I wish I could stay..."/ Vio waited outside the door and sat down. He could hear Violet crying. Vio didn't like it. No. Vio knocked on the door. "I'm just going to come back later." Vio started to make his down the stairs. Vaati came out with an angry face./ Vaati marched down the stairs and went in the kitchen. Vaati's shirt was a bit wet in one place. On closer look Vaati's face was red.

Vio decided to hang around. He watched Vaati grab soda from the trudge and walked back upstairs. Vio saw something fall from his face.

Was he crying?

No it didn't seem like it.

Vaati sat down next to the still crying girl. Vaati held the bottle to her lips. Vaati lifted it and letted Violet get a drink. Violet sobbed quietly as Vaati got up to get a brush./ Vaati sat down behind Violet and brushed her hair. "Why are you brushing my hair?" Violet asked. "This makes me feel better. My mom always did this to me. Its the only thing that I know that calms me."

Violet held still for Vaati. His long fingers were intertwined in her hair. After a while he settee the brush down and turned her around. He placed his hand on her face and brushed her lips.

Violet had trouble with breathing. She breathed in and out. Soon it turned normal. Vaati kissed her as soon as it did so.

"Violet I want to go out on a date with you. Just us." Vaati whispered in her ear. Violet nodded. "So do want to go to the mall like Vio said?"

"Sure lets go." Vaati got up and waited for Violet.

Vio sat in the living room and watched as they walked down. They said nothing and walked out the door. They had choosen to walk.

Vio felt awkward as he walked with them. Neither of them said anything. It was silent. "Guys come on talk. Say something." Vio was desperate.

"So Vaati." Violet began. "Do you want a chocolate cake or white?" Vaati looked at her. "I like chocolate with chocolate frosting." Vaati said as he turned his attention.

"Same I like it like that too." After Violet said that it turned silent. 'Its going to be a long day.' Vio thought as he walked.

Xxxxxxxx

A.n

Hi there! Leave a review please. So Vaati is moving back. Oh no. Thats not good. But it will be a little while when he does move back. I have not forgotten the festival. So look forward to that. As always I will see you next time.


	16. Gamee Galore

A.n

Hi I am back with this new chapter. I hope you all like it. So yeah Violet and Vaati are a bit sad but they get better. I was going to put this up yestarday but I ran out of time. But fret not. Here it is. Please enjoy! I know i did when I was typing this.

Xxxxxxxxx

The three teens walked into the mall. It had been soundless which made Vio uncomfortable. Vio had no idea that Vaati was moving. Vio knew something was up.

Their attitudes changed and they started to laugh. They were laughing at what the other person had said and held hands. Vio walked up to them for he had letted them walk on.

"So Vaati are you going to participate in the tournament?" Vio had asked Vaati. Vaati turned to answer. His eyes holding nothing but amusement. "Yeah. Why? Violet is going to be in the beauty thingy."

Vio smiled at him for a brief moment and looked at Violet. "Me and the rest are going to be in it. We have trained hard. I am sure that we are going to give it our all. I just wanted to know."

At that moment Green had walked up to them. "Oh hi guys funny seeing you guys here. Mind if I join?" Green sat down as he greeted them. Vio was not surprised that his twin was here at the mall.

"No we don't mind. In fact we were just talking about the sword fight." Violet had said to Green as she fiddled with the ring on her hand.

Vaati had sat down next to Green and pulled out his phone. It ringed as he did so. "Who is it Vaati?" Violet asked. "Its just Georgia." Vaati hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello." Vaati got up and stalked off so that he could talk privately. Violet only watched him from where she stood. She could see that Vaati turned red. Obviously it was about the moving situation. Green got up and went to grab a drink.

"You guys want a drink? I'm paying." Green pointed over to the vending machine. "I will take cherry cola please." Violet had said to Green. "No thank you." Vio had sat down and stared at a spot in the mall.

Vaati had come back and looked as if he wanted to brake something. Violet had grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled. Vio was about to ask when Green came back and handed Violet a drink.

Vaati put his phone away and started to walk further in the mall. His purple hair flew as he walked. Violet followed him. Green and Vio walked silently behind.

"Hey Vio when is the picori festival?" Green had asked once they caught up with the couple. "Its on Saturday. Next week." Vio simply said.

Vaati walked hand in hand with Violet. As he was about to speak he heard someone call his name. Vaati whirled around to see Shadow. Shadow wore all black which made Vaati uncomfortable.

"So Picoru come here with your girlfriend?" Before Vaati could speak Shadow continued. "It doesn't surprise me. Nope not at all." Shadow had jerked Violet away and held her against him.

Vaati lifted his arm to punch Shadow but stopped himself. Vio and Green ran up to them for they were way behind. Violet struggled to get away but Shadow held her with a firm grip./ "Let me go! Vaati help!" Violet screamed as Shadow put his chin on her shoulder. Vaati punched Shadow in the face and watched as he fell to the ground. Violet got away and walked far away from him.

Vaati just only stood and watched the teen get up. "I will have my revenge soon and when it comes I will take your girlfriend." Shadow glared at the pale teen. "Why would you want her? She is mine now." A glint appeared in Vaati's eyes as Shadow stared at him in half shock.

"No matter." Shadow walked off. Violet came back and hugged Vaati. "What did he want?" Violet watched Shadow as he walked away. "Just to get attention." Vaati noted all the people that were gathered around.

"Come on lets go before the police get here." Vaati walked off and the rest of the little group followed him./ Vaati looked over at Violet to make sure she was okay. "Violet are you okay?" Violet nodded and walked up to the arcade.

Vio and Green followed quietly behind them. Inside the arcade was many people mostly skater teens and game nerds. There was many games.

Vaati had gotten a card and he walked over to the claw machines. Violet got hers and followed Vaati. Vio and Green got theirs and went to the laser tag.

Vaati grab a prize and tried to get it in the drop zone. He was close but he failed. Violet was close too.

"I don't see how people can win at these things. Its a waste of points. Vaati went over to a dance game. Violet followed him there.

"Hey Violet. Care to dance?" Violet looked at him and said. "Sure." Vaati swiped his card and the couple got ready. It was an easy song. Violet had no problem while Vaati was barely scoring them.

Meanwhile

Vio and Green had got their vests on and grabbed their guns. "Any idea how to play? Because I don't know how to play." Green had asked. "Wait so you don't know how to play this either? Well this is going to be fun."

The two walked into the battle room. It was dark save for all the things that glowed. Everything that was neon glowed and cast a faint light. Everything was hard to see.

Vio could see a few kids with the vests on. Green had a problem with trying to see them. "How do they expect us to see our targets?" Green strained his eyes.

"I don't know but I can see a few players. Just be careful." With that the game started. Vio hid behind a wall and looked around before moving. He kept his gun up and he had his finger on the trigger.

Green looked hard to find his targets but he saw none. Green walked over to a wall to hide. Maybe if they can't see him then he will win. Happy thoughts gone. He watched the light on his vest blink letting him know he had been tagged.

"Oh come on!" Green left and watched the screen. There were 5 kids on the field. The screen went to a different camera and showed Vio. Vio was squaring on the ground and kept his gun up.

Vaati laughed as he watched Violet give him a "ha look I beat you!" Violet laughed along with him and looked at a skating simulator.

"Hey your a boy go see what you can do on that." Violet pointed over to the skating game. Vaati walked over to it and swiped his card. He got on the board and waited for it to start.

He took the stance as a skater and watched the screen as obstacles came torwards him./ Violet watched as his score got higher and higher. Once the game ended she looked at the total score. It was a very good score./ Vio ducked as he saw his pursuers. He shot the laser at the first boy and dodged the incoming laser. Vio ran to a different spot and shot all the unsuspecting players.

"Just like dodge ball but with lasers." Vio whispered.

Outside Green watched with interest as his twin seemed to be winning. All the other players watched too as Vio made his way behind another. Now there was only 1 player.

Vio quietly walked and kept his guard up. With lightning reflexes he shot the last player down and claimed his victory.

As Vio came out all the players called it a good game and left to do other things. Vio and Green met back up with the couple. Vaati and Violet were playing a zombie game. They were both holding guns and they kept their eyes on the screen.

"Careful Violet there could be a zombie hiding right in there." Vaati took note of a door and slowly progressed to it. "I will stand guard here while you look. Call for back up if you need it." Violet moved her avatar to the enterance.

It has been 5 minutes and the couple beaten the boss. Vio and Green were sitting in chairs and waited. As the couple put the guns up they made their way to the prize counter.

There were many items. Each had a certain amount of points. Violet swiped her card. 56 points were on it. Vaati was next. 54 points. Vio swiped his. 74 points. Green swiped his. 46 points.

They all went to claim their prizes. Green got a ball. Vio got a mini bow and arrow. Violet got candy and a ball. Vaati got the same as her.

They all exited and walked into the central part of the mall.

Xxxxxxx

A.n

Hi there. Leave review on what you all thought. Gee I wonder why Shadow wants Violet. Well lets just say a lot is going to happen to her once Vaati movee away. bye bye!


	17. To the Movies We Go

A.n

Hi there! I bring to you another chapter. I hope you like it! Cuz I spent the whole 2 hours trying to figure out what will happen. So please enjoy!

Xxxxxxx

Shadow had watched the group walk away and decided to leave. His friend Jack followed him with the same look on his face. Shadow had been shocked to find out that Vaati and Violet loved each other so much that they were willing to go that far.

Shadow was going to find a way to get to Violet. The last thing didn't work. Vaati was strong so he has to take Violet when he isn't around. Shadow also didn't know about Vaati moving away.

"Hey Shadow?" Jack had asked a question. "What? Can't you see I am trying to think?" Shadow threw back. "Well I was just curious as to why you would want Violet. Why not go after Zelda or some other chick?"

Shadow considered it for a few moments. "Its because I want to crush Vaati. The nerve of him thinking he can best me at stuff. I'm far more talented than him. The only way to get him to back down is Violet."

"So what's the plan then boss?" Jack had backed away when he had said this and cautiously watched Shadow. "Don't start that boss non-sense. Also stop being stupid."

Shadow left and Jack followed. Shadow had grown tired of walking and decided to go somewhere else.

The group of 4 had exited the mall and hung out over by outdoor restaurant. Violet bounced her ball on the ground and kept doing that while the rest sat down.

"Do what now? Where are gonna go?" Violet had asked. Vaati gave a shrug as his earlier saddness came back. "Vaati please don't be sad. Smile." Violet went over to Vaati and hugged him.

"Whats up?" Vio had asked as he aimed his mini bow at the wall. "Vaati is moving back sometime soon." Vio gave a silent yes and watched as Vaati looked at his feet.

"What?! You can't leave! You just got here!" Green said in disbelief. Green imagined how Violet would be very sad. He can tell that she was trying not to think of it as her face turned red.

Violet sat down next to Vaati and leaned on him. At that moment Blue came up to them. Red followed behind him with a look of fear. "Guys Smith wants us. He wants us to train for the tournament." Blue said as his voice was failing him.

If it were that urgent then of course Blue would be a total smart mouth and cause the master to get angry. Vio and Green said bye to the couple and walked away. Violet and Vaati sat quietly for a little while.

"Vaati do you want to go to the movies?" Violet wrapped her small arms around Vaati. "Sure why not." Vaati picked Violet up and Violet curled up in his warm arms. Vaati gave a small laugh and started walking.

As Vaati walked Violet got to comfortable and looked sleepily up at Vaati. Vaati looked at her and smiled. "Comfy?" Vaati said to the girl in his arms. "Oh yes." Violet smiled and closed her eyes. "Sure fine go to sleep. Its not like I wanted to not talk."

Violet opened her eyes and gave a confused look. "What do you mean? What do you want to talk about?" Violet clinged onto Vaati. "About what would happen when I'm gone. I mean you could be..." He letted the message process in her mind.

"And when I'm not around something bad may happen to you. I can't shake the feeling." Vaati stared worriedly at Violet. "Vaati I'll be fine." Vaati gave a sad smile as she said this. "Violet...marry me?" Violet looked at Vaati to see if he was serious.

Vaati showed no sign of kidding around and held her close. "Vaati... I don't know what my parents will think." Violet's voice was reduced to a whisper. "Come with me to the UK please. I need you just as you need me. So please come with me."

Violet didn't know what to say. She nodded her head. "Yes. Yes!" Violet hugged Vaati. Deep down though. Violet knew her parents would disagree. But at least she was honest with her answer.

"Great! We get married when we get there. Mom is going to be happy." Whatever saddness Vaati had was now gone. Vaati walked on and carried Violet close.

Violet gave a worried look and hoped that she would be able to. As they were approaching the movies Vaati put Violet down and hugged her. Violet hugged him back and walked up to the ticket counter.

Inside there were people either going to play at the arcade or going to watch a movie. The couple walked to the snack counter. Vaati got pop corn and candy for them to share and sat down to wait on the movie.

Vaati got out his ball that he had won and played with it. Violet leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder. She was worried as she really wanted to marry Vaati but then that nagging thought came to her. Her parents were strict yet kind.

She didn't want to make Vaati sad. Vaati cheerfully stood up and held his hand out for Violet to take. Violet grabbed it and stood up. She grabbed the thing of pop corn out of Vaati's hands and plopped one in her mouth.

As some of the people started to get up and go they were caught in the mess of people. Violet held on to Vaati's hand so that she wouldn't get lost. However there were to many people. Violet was thrown back as a person shoved his way through.

Violet looked around to see if Vaati was walking torwards her. Vaati was no where to be seen. Violet was carried out the door. She tried to fight through the herds of people but she was only shoved out.

"VAATI!" Violet shouted. Vaati never showed up. Violet didn't know where their movie was.

Vaati noticed that Violet was gone after she had let go. Vaati was pushed into the doors of the screen room. Vaati couldn't get through. Until everyone sat down Vaati would go look for Violet.

Violet wandered away from the crowd and waited. She got up and started to go in the screening rooms.

Xxxxxxxx

A.n

Please leave a review and I will get back at you later. So I leave you at a cliff hanger. Will they find each other? Will they get married? I have so much free time almost every day. Lol okay well I will go now. Look forward to the next chapter!


	18. Dreams are Crushed

A.n

Hi there! Almost done with the story! But don't worry there are still plenty of chapters left. And besides I have a surprise at the end! You will never know! But for now enjoy this chapter. Im sorry that this was posted at such an late time. But oh well... enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Violet had gone into multiple rooms to find Vaati. People were still trying to get in and sit. Violet sat back down and tried to call Vaati.

As she did this Shadow walked into the scene. Violet could see Vaati approaching her. Violet turned to see Shadow come at her too. Vaati grabbed onto Violet and put her behind him. "Watching a movie Shadow?" Vaati said as he walked up to Shadow.

Shadow had said nothing and just walked out the door. "I wasn't planning on stealing Violet. But someday..." Shadow letted the message sink in. With that Shadow left. Violet put away her phone and looked at Vaati.

"Ah forget it lets go somewhere else. Lets go to a park." Vaati waited for Violet to walk. "Okay." Violet walked out with Vaati.

Violet could still see Shadow. He was leaning on the wall. Looking out with a faraway expression. Violet looked the other way and walked with Vaati. Vaati was much more happy. Happier than ever.

Violet was afraid that her parents might ruin it. "Vaati? My parents may not approve to the marriage proposal. I want ti marry you though." Vaati gave a slight frown when he heard this. "Violet it will be fine and I can understand that if they don't want you to marry then its fine." Vaati winked at her.

"Vaati it won't be fine. You are going back to the UK. Which you will be many miles away. Then I will be a mess. I love you too much. Could you find a way to reason with your mom?" Violet gave a hopeful look.

Vaati gave an unsure glance at her and shrugged. "Violet my mom is alone without dad. She needs some support. I can't just leave her in that way. She needs me as much as you do."

Violet looked at her feet. Vaati could see shiny tear drops fall from her face. Vaati stopped and sat Violet on her knees. "I... I need you more though." Violet grabbed Vaati's hand that had caressed her face./ At that moment Violet's phone rang. Violet dried her eyes and picked up her phone. Vaati stood up and stalked over to a patch of flowers.

Violet put the phone down after 2 minutes. "Come on Vaati. I'm needed at the house." As she said this Vaati gave Violet a purple flower. "Here you go love." Vaati pinned it in her hair.

Violet kissed Vaati on the cheek and walked to her house. Vaati smiled as he watched her and followed her. Vaati thought back on the first time he laid eyes on her.

She was beautiful with her black hair all messed up. She only wore a short plain dress. Her expression was that of loneliness. Vaati was sure that he had met the one that he wanted to be with.

He was going to make sure that she was with him. Vaati found her cute. Vaati was sure that she had been right on the whole "you'll get hurt" thing for the tournament.

From the last phone call from Georgia she said that he was to go back sometime at the end of the month. Vaati hadn't liked it but he was hopeful that he would get Violet's parents blessings.

He hoped.

Vaati wanted to be 100% sure but that didn't give him the reason to be doubtful. Vaati had followed Violet to her house and they entered. Mrs. Rose was lounging on the couch watching youtube on her laptop.

As always she was watching Markiplier play Vanish. She always loved laughing at the scared screams. "Mom really? You watched all of them 12 times already." Violet had plopped down next to her mom.

Vaati had sat down next to her. As he did so it reminded Violet of the big question that Vaati had asked. Violet hit the pause button and turned to face her mom.

"Mother Vaati has asked me a big question. He wants to marry me." Vaati had looked at her mom full of hope that he would still be with her./ Mrs. Rose considered it and turned to see if it was a joke. A look of pure saddness passed over her face. "Vaati Violet as much as I would love to give you my blessing but I'm sorry. No."

The words it fell so heavily on the couple. "What? No? No? Why?" Violet started to get upset and started to turn red. "Violet you can wait a little more." Mrs. Rose returned to her video.

Violet paused it and picked up the laptop. "Mom Vaati is moving back! He won't be with me when he is at the UK!" Vaati got up to calm down Violet.

Violet broke down crying. Mrs. Rose said nothing and waited to get her laptop picked her up and handed back the laptop.

Vaati sat her down on the bed and pinned her down. "Violet shhhh! I'm here. Please stop crying." Violet only cried and cried. Vaati fell beside her and softly stroked her hair.

"Violet cried for 2 hours. Vaati had tried everything he could to calm her down. Nothing worked. Vaati caught her salty lips and kissed her. Violet broke it to breath.

Violet sobbed still. Mrs. Rose knocked on the door. Vaati got up and opened it. "Is she still crying?" Vaati gave a nod. "Vaati how about you just go do something downstairs and leave her alone for a little while."

Vaati exited the room and walked downstairs. Violet curled up in a ball and tried to calm down. After a few minutes Violet was quite. It wasn't right for her to be like this to Vaati on his birthday.

Violet noticed that she was in Vaati's room. Violet saw bags waiting to be carried. She knew that she just had to face it. Its no sense in getting attached to him but she really does love him.

Violet kept silent and got up to open the door. Down the stairs she could see Vaati sitting on the bottom steps. She walked out and sat down next to Vaati. Vaati pulled her in an embrace. "You good now?" Vaati had said. Violet gave a nod.

"Vaati would you like to have cake?" Mrs. Rose had put away her laptop. "Sure." Vaati git up and grabbed Violet's hand. "Come on cake will make you feel better."

Xxxxxxxx

A.n

I am mean aren't I? Now what are they going to do? Nothing that s what. There are no other choices. Marriage was the only thing. Violet is just gonna have to bear it. Well I have a song suggestion Loneliness by Chrom. Its such a great song! Well okay until next time. Oh and Markiplier check him out on youtube! He is funny! Okay bye!


	19. Wherr is Violet?

A.n

Why hello! Did I forget to mention that if you have a question im happy to give my answer in the bottom of the chapter. So please feel free. So anyway. I do believe I will put in a new oc. It is amazing to know that you guys love this story. All who review will get a big thank you in the very last chapter. Those reviews are just great! Now I pestered you all long enough. Enjoy!

Xxxxxxx

Just as they walked into the kitchen it started to get cloudy. Vaati and Violet sat down and waited for Mrs. Rose to get the cake ready. Violet was still fighting off saddness. Vaati could tell that anything on the subject of leaving would set her off.

"Violet go get the camera. Vaati may not be one of us but lets treat as if he is family." Violet got up and spun around. "Mom you don't get it do you? Vaati is and always was family the moment he set foot in here." Vaati gave a sigh as she said this.

"Violet just go get the camera please. Also no more arguing. I love you but just accept it."

"But Vaati..."

"Go." Vaati was tired of her being sad. It irritated him to see her like she is. Vaati watched as Violet left. Mrs. Rose set the cake down in front of Vaati. Just as Violet came back the was a loud roar of thunder from outside./ Violet handed the camera to Vaati and looked at the 18 lit candles. "That's a lot of candles you geezer." Violet laughed as Vaati looked at her. Vaati smiled as she laughed. "Smile. Say cheese." Mrs. Rose put the camera down and waited for Vaati.

"Violet help me. There are too many candles." Violet walked over and got ready to blow them. Vaati and Violet blew them out. Violet clapped and began the song.

After they were done the couple went upstairs. "Well since its stormy out what would you like to do?" Violet sat down on the bed. Vaati looked at the clock. The day was just about over. "Forget the storm lets go on our date." Vaati smiled at her as she quickly got up.

The two went out the door and hustled to their destination. Vaati picked Violet up and ran. They stopped in front of a pizza parlor. The couple hurried inside.

Vaati set Violet down as eyes started to watch them. Blushing slightly Violet sat down and smiled. "Ah there's that smile. You know you shouldn't think of me leaving. I don't like seeing you sad Vi." Vaati smiled as he watched Violet.

"Your too kind Vaati. I don't know what will happen when you are gone. I guess I will go back to being where I started. When I first saw you it was a picture." Violet picked up her menu and read it.

Vaati turned his attention to a waitress. "Hi I will be you waiter. My name is Cilia. Oh hey I know you guys! We have not met but you guys go to my school. The last I been there word has gotten around that you two are hopelessly in love."

Cilia was one of those quirky young girls that are very talkative. Vaati didn't like those types. Cilia's hair was tied back into a pony tail. A few streaks of pink and purple were evident in some places.

Deep blue eyes looked at the couple curiously. "So anyway may I ask what would you like to drink? Our specials on drinks is any soda for $1.00 or you can have a shake for free with anything that you choose."

Violet was the first to speak. "I will have just a coke." As soon as Violet said this Cilia wrote it down frantically and waited for Vaati. "Hmmm... I'm not sure what I want but I will take a shake."

"Okay I will bring it to you shortly." With a smile she disappeared behind a set of doors. "I have to go use the restroom I will be right back." Violet got up and hurried over to the ladies room.

Vaati watched as she walked and got out his phone to call Link.

Violet had lied and walked out the back enterance. Violet sat down on the ground. The sound of people dinning was very faint. Cars sometimes honked as she sat with her knees propped.

"Well isn't this just great. Just when I thought she moved away like she said before she comes back." Violet spoke with much hate in her voice. "I will never forgive her. Never.

Violet scowled at a memory. Once before Violet had a boyfriend. It was when she and her were in the 8th grade that Cilia had ruined her chances with friends and relationships. Violet tended as she heard footsteps approaching her.

Violet did not dare turn around as she was sure that it was just some passersby. Just as Violet was about to get up she was jerked up by a firm hand. Violet made a small yelp and then her captor covered her mouth.

Violet's brain gave off warning signals and began to struggle away. Violet watched as the man brought up a fist and knocked her out. The man slung her over his shoulder and walked away. There on the ground was a note with a skull on it.

Vaati sat with his phone up to hos ear. He wondered where Violet went. Worry crept up and he said bye to Link. Vaati put his phone in his pocket and got up. He stopped Cilia on the way.

"Hey if you don't mind but could you go to the bathrooms and see what's taking Violet? Its been 25 minutes."

"Sure sit tight." Cilia walked into the ladies room. She came out a few minutes later. "Vaati she isn't in there. I checked the whole room." At this Vaati ran out of the restaurant and searched around.

He ran back in and started to ask the people. "Have you seen my girlfriend Violet?! She has black hair and red eyes." The people shook their heads.

This was going to be the longest night of his life.

Xxxxxxxx

And there ya have it. Please leave a review. So now Violet has disappeared. I bet its very self explainatory who kidnapped her. So now Vaati has to find her. Gosh there is just nothing to talk about. I find it hard to believe that you all love this story. It means a lot. And if you want to know what Violet looks like look up on deviantart theohsowindmagevaati. I know its long... but oh well. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter.

Ki- I know right? I was going to make her a sour depressed person but it didn't really fit her description. It pleases me to know you enjoy this story. :D thank you!

Cheesecake Superstar- why thank you. Im always happy to see all your nice reviews.


	20. Getting Violet back

A.n

Well now hello there! I just wanted to put up another chapter for you. I hope you like it! Once again thank you for being supportive! It means so much! Im very glad that you all find Violet cute. Now then to the story. Please enjoy!

Xxxxxxx

Rain poured down as Vaati searched everywhere and asked anyone that was near the building. "Vaati look! This was found behind the building." Cilia came running up to Vaati with a card that had a ring attached to it.

Vaati turned around quickly hoping it could lead him somewhere to Violet. The ring was attached by a small thin purple string. The ring was the one that he gave Violet. The purple gems gleamed darkly.

Vaati opened up the card to fast for his own speed. With every line he read his expression portages that of an insane person. The note read:

I have your girl here. I bet that makes you want to tear your own hair out doesn't it? Well seeing you bald would be a good look on you. Don't worry you girl is fine for now. I suggest you come to the school grounds when you read this note. I have a score to settle with you.

Shadow

Vaati crumbled the note in his hand and ripped it to shreds. "If you even dare touch her you will be very very very dead! Violet is mine! She is mine! No one else can have her!" Vaati had started running over to the school grounds. He pushed through crowds of people and raced to the meeting spot.

Cilia hesitated before she started running. She had an unsure look as she ran to catch up to Vaati./ "Uhh do you think this is a good idea?" Jack had finished tying Violet up and walked up to Shadow. "Jack really. Have faith in your leader. Otherwise get out of my face!" Shadow growled. Jack had backed away.

Jack watched as Violet opened her eyes. She began to struggle and get away but the bounds were too tight. Violet kept struggling. A piece of duct tape was stripped over her mouth.

Shadow had walked over to her and ripped the tape off. Violet screamed in pain and then spat in his face. Shadow growled and wiped the spit off his face. "You little brat! I see Vaati has spoiled you."

"Vaati will beat you up when he comes to find me!" Violet glared at Shadow knowing that Vaati was on his way. "Okay that's enough out of you." Shadow put the tape on her. Once it was on he put his hand on her face and made her look up at him.

"Aw such beauty. But it would be prettier if you'd be so willing to be quiet so that I can take the tape off your pretty face." Shadow laughed. Violet kicked him.

"Jack! You idiot! You forgot to bind her legs!" There was a pain groan as Shadow hobbled over to Jack. "Gee I'm sorry boss." There it was again. "What did I say about that?! Gosh you insolent fool!" Shadow returned to looking out to find Vaati.

Vaati was very close to the school grounds. He ran many miles to get there and now he was close. Cilia was not far behind as he approached the soccer field. There in the field was Violet.

The look of anger and worry was ever do present on her face. Vaati frowned as he saw that Shadow been watching him. "What is it that you want?! Give me back my Violet!" Vaati was red from anger. He raised a fist and hotter Shadow on his back.

Shadow was about to dodge out of the way but Vaati was quicker than he imagined. "Whoa someone is very angry. Well if you'd listen to me a moment." Vaati had stopped and stood still.

"Now then on to buisness! I want my revenge for humiliating me. My important friends were there with me. It took me a long time trying to be with them. 2 years it took me. 2 years!" Shadow had screamed. He walked over to Violet.

"But now they don't matter anymore. No. One of those people was once my girlfriend. Seeing Violet with you is very disgusting. Really." Vaati grabbed a rake that was sitting on the ground and put it behind his back. "But toy know I guess I can steal this one from you. I'm sure you won't mind at all."

Vaati ran up to him and hit the back of his head with the rake. Shadow laughed. "Really? Don't you get it? I'm trying to be civil. But since you wanted it this way... Jack!" Jack threw a long staff towards him.

"By all means lets go!" Shadow lunged at Vaati. His purple hair covered a little bit of his face. Vaati dodged it and hitted Shadow again.

"Shadow you know I can hurt you. So why not admit defeat and give Violet to me?" Vaati was coming in for another attack. Shadow had blocked it. "Because I know I'm better than you. Violet knows it too. Once your out of the way I'm going to take her away."

Vaati had raised his rake and managed to hit Shadow as he was too slow to dodge. "Shadow your out of shape. This fight isn't fair anymore." Vaati laughed and poked the other boy with the other end of the rake.

Shadow growled. "You think your tough eh? Well then someone needs to dull that down." Shadow was becoming sloppy and made a lot of mistakes.

After awhile Cilia had ran in and went over to Violet. She got out a small knife. Jack came up and attempted to knock her out. Cilia saw it coming and rolled away. Cilia slashed at him and he covered his face as blood dripped off his face./ Cilia turned her attention to Violet. Cilia walked over and started cutting her bounds off.

Vaati just about had Shadow defeated. Cilia grew worried and got up just in time before Shadow was injured. "Stop!" Cilia had walked up to Shadow. "Please stop Shadow. I know that you don't love me anymore but please stop." Cilia grabbed his arm.

"What you again? What makes you think you can come back after you left me?" Cilia looked at her feet. "Shadow I told you. My parents made me go. I didn't want to leave you."

"Then how come your back?" Shadow looked over at Cilia. "I got a chance to come back. My parents thought that they could let me go." Cilia had hugged Shadow.

Shadow pushed her away. "I don't forgive you. I'm leaving." Cilia watched as Shadow walked away. "Hey Cilia! So you know him?" Vaati had asked once Shadow was completely gone. "Yes well only for a couple of years. Me and him were in love much like you guys. Look I don't want to talk about it."

Violet had ran up to Vaati. "Vaati! Thank you! Oh and you too Cilia. Even though you were one of my greatest enemy I forgive you." Violet kissed Vaati and Vaati grabbed her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"What will I do without you Vaati?" Violet gave a laugh and turned to Cilia as she opened her mouth. "Its getting late. I should go. So at the restuarant would you two be there?"

"Sure." Violet replied fast and turned to leave. "Okay great! Good night!" Cilia watched as the couple walked away. Cilia left leaving the field completely empty.

Once back at the house. Vaati had picked Violet up. The rain had stopped just a while ago. Vaati like always dropped Violet on his bed and got on top of her.

"Man what a birthday. I'm glad you are okay." Violet stared up at Vaati and smiled. "I love you Vaati." Violet pulled him down to hug him. "Love you too. Now should we get in our sleep wear?" Vaati gave a smile.

"Sure." Violet pulled Vaati's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Vaati gave a laugh and got up. Violet had leaned on him. His bare chest was warm against her cheek. His heart heated quietly and slowly. His breathing was slow and steady.

"Really so you just want to remain in your clothes?" Vaati had pulled away and stood up. "Or maybe..." Violet said rather longingly. "Violet again?" Vaati laughed at Violet. Violet nodded. "Okay come here." Violet smiled and ran up to him.

Xxxxxxx

Hi there leave a review plz. So yeah now it is time for the picori festival! I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for your support everyone! I decided to go out of my way to type this.

Legendoffun-Hi thank you so much for the comment! It means a lot when I know that this story is great. Thank you!

Thecoolghirahim- well Shadow does not like being ticked off. So the next best thing to do was to kidnap Violet. Thank you!

Skykly- well thats Shadow for you. Always trying to be the one pulling the strings. Thank you!

Clemance-oh did it need more publicity? Well thank you! I try to put in whatever seems good.


	21. Tennis anyone?

A.n

Hi there everyone! I had almost uploaded this yesterday. But I was too tired. This may be a filler or whatever. Thank you for those kind reviews! Now please enjoy!

Xxxxxxx

The next day

Violet had put up her books. Vaati was elsewhere. Just earlier in the morning she had been surprised with a happy birthday. It was funny that her birthday was after Vaati's. Mrs. Rose gave her a cupcake and Violet went to school.

Violet didn't know what happened to Shadow. Shadow wasn't seen for the whole entire day. Violet stopped in front of a set of stairs. Vaati came down them. "Hi Vaati. How's it going so far?" Violet giggled as she watched Vaati laugh randomly.

"Its great! And yours my dear?" Vaati had Turner around to walk upstairs with Violet. "Oh fine. Its been boring for a little while today. Ms. Jewel gave out an assignment that I really don't want to do. But oh well right?"

"Oh unfortunate. I had a really easy day. So is the gym really upstairs?" Vaati poked Violet and laughed. "Well I have a lot of time to kill. So there you have it. I'm ready to go home."

"So am I. I think I would want to play SSB with you." Just ad Vaati said this Red came up to them. "Man I don't want to go to the dojo. Smith was really mad yesterday. Is the tournament really that important?" Red gave a horrified look and continued.

"Blue was rather quiet during the whole training process. I guess that's a start." Red laughed. "Wow really? You would think that Blue would be mad at that." Violet gave a small laugh. Blue came up next.

"Really I don't think I gave you my permission to insult me. I was not scared... I was just tired. Yeah I was tired." Blue laughed in a weird way. They all walked down the stairs and they bumped into Jack.

Violet could see a bandage on his left cheek from were Cilia had cut him. Jack had came up to them with a horrified look. "You best be careful around Shadow." On a different angle there on his right cheek was a very dark purple bruise.

Jack's green eyes fell to his feet. He let the group go. Jack rubbed the bruise. He flinched when it gave a sharp pain.

Flashback yesterday after Vaati defeated Shadow.

"That little brat cut me." Shadow turned at the sound of his voice. "No she is no brat. Sure she is a bit much but she is not a brat." Shadow began to tremble. Just as he trembled he laughed. It was scary.

In an instant Shadow had punched Jack in the face. Jack had been thrown back. He covered his newly bruised face and began to get away. Just as Jack was running away he could hear Shadow saying something. He was too far away to hear.

Present

Jack had made sure to not go around Shadow or even talk to him. Jack had left to go to his next class.

Violet walked into the girls locker room to dress up for gym. She turned to hear whispers from the other girls. As soon as Violet got dressed one of them had walked up to her.

"Is it true that you kissed Vaati?" Violet rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Vaati and Vio sat in the chairs as they waited for the rest to hurry up. Nets were lined all across the gym. A small tub sat just behind the coach.

Violet had walked up to Vaati. "Looks like we are playing tennis. I love tennis!" She smiled as she watched the coach grab a tennis racket. "Yes I agree. It is fun! I can only hope that these guys can keep up a good game. Vi do you want to play agaisnt me?"

"Your on!" Violet smiled and started running. The coach made everyone run so the small group started running. Vaati and Violet held hands as they jogged lightly. They then let go and raced against each other.

A lot of other people watched them and started sniggering. Vaati and Violet ignored them however and kept running.

The coaches letted everyone pick their partners. Zelda is with Link. Red is with Blue. Vio is with Marx. Violet is with Vaati. Everyone went ti their court once they got their rackets.

Violet and Vaati were up agaisnt Red and Blue. Vaati held the ball and threw it in the air. "Ready or not here it comes!" Vaati watched the other team scramble to hit the ball. Red hit it back over and Violet got into position./

"Nice Vi! 1-0!" Vaati raised his racket as the other team failed to hit it back. Vaati high fived Violet and threw the ball into the air.

After what seemed like a minute they packed up and went home. Vaati had pulled out his phone to check the time. "Well lets go meet Cilia. I'm getting hungry anyway." Vaati had waved to Georgia as they passed her house.

Georgia was out watering her plants like always. Vaati had went up to a rose bush. Vaati cringed as his hand found a thorn on the stem. He quickly returned to Violet. "Here. Another rose for you." Vaati held out the rose to Violet to take.

"Vaati thank you. I always loved the color purple." Violet stopped in front of Vaati and caressed his face. "Red is my favorite too." Violet stared into Vaati's eyes.

They were only a few inches away. Vaati closed the gap and trwirled her around. "My favorite colors too." As they walked the pizza joint was in view. Vaati and Violet held hands as they walked.

Xxxxxxx

A.n

Hi! Shadow was a bit on the angry side. You see before he was happy because he had Cilia. Cilia moved away much to Violet's happiness. And everyone is getting nosey in Vaati and Violet's relationship. Anyway thanks for reading. I will see you guys later.

Skykly- well I try my best at humor. Thank you! Vaati is very glad it is over. Violet thought it was something but she agrees.

Cheesecake Superstar- thank you! Yup its been a long trek but I made it to 20 or 21 now.

Legendoffun-Really? It was inspiring? Oh well gosh that means so much. Thank you!

SaritagoSarge- well hi there! Thank you! I try to put in as much content as I can. Thank you!

Thecoolghirahim- I had originally planned her as a bad guy. I was going to make Cilia be apart of Shadow's plan. Yes Jack really did not like getting owned by a girl. Thanks!


	22. The 7 minutes

A.n

hi there. I just uploaded this while at school. Lol but I must be quick here. This contains a bit of fluff. So warning if you don't like too much fluff. Please enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxx

Violet and Vaati walked happily inside the pizza parlor. "Well this place sure is lively. Right Vaati?" Violet had looked around at the many people. "Yeah I'll say." As Vaati said this a man pushed him onto Violet. Violet was sprawled out under him.

People looked over to see what was up. Some gasped and some looked shocked. Cilia stared at the couple before racing up to them and jerked them up and drafted them to a room.

"You two really can't help yourselves can you?" Cilia gave a small fake giggle and watched the couple squirm. "Its not what you think. I was pushed. Sorry about that." Vaati gave an embarressed smile and turned to the blushing girl besides him.

"So anyways." Cilia lead them out of the mini closet and put up her apron. "How about we hang over at my place for a bit?" The couple both nodded and walked out.

"Feel up to some old games guys?" Cilia gave a knowing smile. "What kind of game? I'm not sure I like where this is going." Violet looked a bit freaked out. Vaati was sure it wasn't anything to bad.

"I'm sure you will like this game. Trust me..." Cilia looked back at the awkward couple and hurried to her house. "So Violet its your birthday?"

"Yes it is Cilia. So far its been such a bore. I'm hoping it will be better."

"Violet I know you will have a good birthday." Cilia said as she stepped up to the door and went inside.

Violet looked around. It was a normal old house. Occasional pictures hanged on the wall. Vases lined the halls. A set of stairs sat near the entrance. Cilia went up them.

"You guys need any thing. Help yourself to anything." Cilia turned back to check the couple. "Oh no we are fine." Violet ran up the stairs and Vaati followed.

Once inside Cilia's room. Cilia sat on her bed and smiled evilly at the couple. "Now then before we start the game here have a drink." Cilia held up a cup and handed it to Vaati.

"What is it?" Vaati looked at what was in the cup. It was a purple liquid. It smelled like grapes. "Oh just a little bit of wine. Its not going to hurt you. Well that is if you drink too much. But don't worry." Cilia handed Violet a cup and Vaati wasn't too sure he should.

"Violet I definitely don't like where this is going."

"Oh what the hey. drink it." Violet put the cup to her lips and downed half of the cup. "Man that is very bitter."

"I agree." Vaati put the cup down and laid down. "Now then the game. A couples game. 7 minutes."

"7 minutes of what?" Violet feared what she would hear. "In heaven!" Cilia watched Violet squirm helplessly as she blushed. Vaati gave a confused look. "How do you play that?"

"You guys just do what you want to each other. Basically you kiss." Vaati blankly looked at Cilia. "...Your kidding... right? And we have to play it in front of you?" Vaati wasn't very sure that it was right.

"Oh no you do it in there." Cilia pointed over to the closet. "Oh well at least there's some privacy but I still think this is wrong." Vaati stood up. "But it can't be bad. Come on Vi."

Violet sat still. She looked up at Vaati. "Vaati..."

"Vi it can't be bad. We already went very far in our relationship. Its not like we can go any farther." Vaati sounded a bit eager.

Violet got up and went inside the closet. Vaati followed closely behind. Cilia closed the door and locked it.

Vaati pulled Violet into an embrace. Violet letted Vaati do what he wanted and tried to relax. She wrapped her arms around Vaati as he kissed her neck. Violet felt a pinching pain and wondered what Vaati was doing. Vaati sat straight .

Violet felt her neck. There on her neck she felt a wet bump. "Vaati did you bite me?" Violet looked at her lover as he brushed her lips. "Maybe... they are love bites." Vaati laughed and plunged his lips onto Violet's.

Violet broke it and Vaati reclaimed her lips. Violet felt Vaati smile and she drew back. "Vaati I can sense you enjoy this."

"Very much." Vaati claimed her lips again and pushed her down. Violet wanted more but it would be too risky. Violet ran her hands over Vaati's chest and gripped his shirt. Vaati drew back and laughed.

"Well is this going to be the third time?"

"No Vaati please not here..." Vaati smiled knowingly and placed his hands on Violet's hips. "I'm sure it will be fine..." Vaati felt Violet shift. He bit her neck again.

Cilia kept watch of the time. She heard bits of their conversation and she laughed. Cilia counted 3 minutes up. "You guys better not do anything like you know!"

Violet panted. Her eyes lit up as Vaati explored her. They seemed to have not heard Cilia. Vaati's shirt was almost unbuttoned. Violet gripped his shirt as though wanting it off but she refrained.

Vaati on the other hand was wanting to be at home. "I think we should stop." Vaati gave a nervous laugh and got up. Violet was pulled up with him. They scrambled away from each other.

"I guess she was right. We really can't help our selves." Violet laughed. "Well then it should be any minute now. I wish we were home."

"Me too. But I guess if we actually did then Cilia will have so many things to clean in here." Violet picked up what looked like a ball.

"Okay guys come on out." Cilia's voice rang out. The couple came out. Cilia gasped at what she saw. Vaati's shirt was still unbuttoned. Violet was red.

"Gee you guys are such a funny couple. But oh well. So have fun?" Cilia smiled.

The couple were feeling awkward and nervous for the whole time they were there.

xxxxxxxxx

a.n

hi there I hope you all liked this new chapter! I was a bit stuck but yeah. Leave a review with what you think and I will see you all later!

Thecoolghirahim- thank you! Yes it is coming along. Yup those guys are very nosey. But the couple decide to ignore them.

SaritagoSarge- I never meant it as a reference. I never heard of whatever you speak of. I'm sorry that it was a bit boring. Thank you!

Skykly- thank you! yes they are very teasing. I love your wonderful reviews. I always happily welcome it. Yes it's been quite a trek but here I am. Thank you!

legendoffun- thanks! Wow great timing. Am I right? Lol I just thought that it was a bit random to put in a tennis scene. Bit oh well. Thank you!


	23. Where is Vaati?

A.n

Oy! I bring you the newest chapter! I am learning so much about this site. But anyway. I put in a hint for t the end. Lol you will never know what it is! *insert evil laugh here* okay now then hows the story so far? Good? Great! I am trying to put in as much as I can and I am trying to fit in as much of the fluffiness in but I cant make it too fluffy. Lol yeah. *remembers the one review*

So anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23 Where is Vaati?

Violet and Vaati left a few hours later. It had become silent as they walked. Violet rubbed her neck to feel the small bumps that Vaati placed on her. "Really did you need to bite my neck?" Vaati blushed and turned to look at her. "Well its what couples do... well maybe husband and wife but still..."

"Everyone is going to ask what happened. Do I say what happened or do I lie?" Violet covered her neck with her black hair. The small purple bumps were no longer visible.

"Do what you think is right. Sorry about that. I think it was the wine that got hold of me. I can't believe that it is almost time for the tournament!" Vaati grabbed Violet's hand and kissed it.

"Yes but Vaati. I can't express this enough... be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." Violet watched Vaati smile and walk on. "Will do Vi. Come on."

The next day

Violet had gotten her lunch and sat down next to Vaati. Violet could see Blue scowl at his lunch and picked up his sandwhich and bit it. Vio laughed at the exaggerated gag. Violet laughed at the scene.

"Whats so funny?" Vaati turned to the scene behind him. "I don't get it. Whats so funny?" Vaati shrugged and sipped some water. Violet looked down at her ring and fiddled with it. "Blue was being... well Blue." At that moment Vio came up and set his tray down.

"Did you see that? Blue is just typical. I see nothing wrong with this meal."

"Easy for you to say. Go ahead and eat it Vio. I swear that I'm never eating a turkey sandwhich again." Blue slapped the sandwhich out of his face when Vaati teasingly shoved it in his face.

As they were laughing a sudden chill soon passed through the couple. Everyone quieted down. Shadow walked silently. Jack followed helplessly behind. The look of saddness and fear was displayed on his features./

"Why so quiet lovebirds? I thought you two loved to chirp." Shadow taunted. "Are you all going to be at the tournament Saturday? I would love to beat everyone of you up." Shadow walked on as Jack gave a look that said "help me."

Violet only gave a sharp frown. She felt sad for Jack but the way he had tried to take her made her feel mad at him. Violet pushed the thought aside and got up.

Violets hair moved and Vio stared at her. Vio could see small bumps near her ear. "Violet? What happened to your neck?" Vio was growing suspicious.

"Um bug bite. Its nothing don't worry about it." Violet quickly dissapeared. Vaati gave a small laugh. "I will see you guys later. If Violet comes back tell her I went outside." With that Vaati was out the door.

Violet followed shortly after. Vio sighed as he was pretty sure it wasn't bug bites. "Those two really can't help it. Well once Vaati is gone then Violet will be alone." Vio looked over at the window where Vaati and Violet could be seen.

"I am going to hate seeing her sad but I guess I should make her feel happy. Its either that or she is going to figure out a way for her to go with Vaati." Vio leaned back in his chair as he waited for Blue to speak.

"Did you say something?" Blue laughed as Vio smacked his face. "You know I find it hard that I'm related to you." Vio got up and went outside.

"Hey can I have your cookie then?" Upon no response Blue grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth.

Violet looked around for Vaati. She couldn't find him. He wasn't at the spot where they almost kissed. He wasn't anywhere. Violet was sure he was outside. But where is he?

"Vaati!" Violet called out for him. There was nothing. Violet decided to sit under a shade tree and just wait to see if he would come.

As lunch ended Vaati still has not come up. Violet wasn't all too worried. She was sure that he probably went inside. Violet got up to go in.

Minutes before

Vaati had walked out and sat under a shade tree. Vaati was waiting for Violet so that he can give her his present to her. Vaati forgot to give Violet her present. It had a card attached to it.

Just as he was about to close his eyes a hand had covered his mouth. A cloth was held up to Vaati and Vaati fought to stay awake. Vaati clawed at the hand but he blacked out.

The person carried Vaati out.

Present

Violet was about to leave when something caught her eye. A necklace was sitting on the dry grass. Violet picked it up and found a note.

Violet

This is my present to you. Happy birthday my love. I hope your day is wonderful.

With love Vaati P.

Violet put the necklace on. It had a purple heart. Violet saw that it was a locket and she opened it. There in the left was Vaati. In the right was Violet.

Violet wondered why Vaati didn't give it to her and why it was sitting on the grass. Vaati probably dropped it. Violet laughed and disappeared unaware of what happened to her lover.

Vio wandered around the field and went up to Violet. "Hey Violet. Where is Vaati? I thought he was out here?" Vio looked at what Violet was looking at. He sighed as it was only a locket.

"Did your fellow lovebird give you that? Violet are you even listening?" Vio waved a hand in front of Violet. "Earth to Violet. Come in Violet. Look there's Vaati!" Violet looked up and looked around.

She turned to Vio with an unhappy look. "What a lie. I can't find Vaati anywhere. I found this locket on the ground over there. It was a present that he was going to give me."

"Oh so he went missing eh? Well I'm sure he will be in the classroom seeming a bit unhappy that he lost his present but will be happy to see you wear that gift proudly." Vio gave a laugh and turned to Violet.

Violet was back to looking at the locket. "Um Violet?" Vio gave a sigh. "Okay then bye Violet." Violet wondered where Vaati was. She hoped that he was okay.

* * *

A.n

Well you like it? Lol i hope it was okay. Lol so now Vaati is gone. Well captured. Violet doesnt know so how will she find Vaati? Will she find him? Who got Vaati? Stay tuned to the next chapter.

Cheesecake Superstar- thanks it means quite a lot. You think i deserve it? Lol thank you. I dont really care. Its fine that you didnt review.

Thecoolghirahim- well Cilia is either evil or not. I will let you decide. Violet and Vaati love each other very much. Lol well the bitting is a bit strange but idk. Thank you!

Legendoffun- thanks! Fluff makes me feel a bit gitty when writing or reading on Vaati. I just love Vaati so much. I was about to read the story but then i got sidetracked. I will read it later.

Skykly- thanks! fluffiness is really thing. But yeah I guess. XD Oh of course Violet loved the experience. Lol

SaritagoSarge- yes Cilia will be very angry to clean all of her things. :P lol whoops I ger carried away... well I will look at History book later. Thank you.


	24. The Note

A.n

Hi I am sorry that this is late. I have a cold and I was just a tad busy. But I am here now! Please enjoy! This is a filler.

* * *

Chapter 24 The Note

Violet walked to her next class. She held the locket that she had found on the ground that was addressed to her. Vaati had held it and wanted to give it to her but Vaati wasn't around.

As Violet walked in she searched around to find Vaati. She searched his seat but it was empty. Vio came up to her. "It isn't like Vaati to be late. Gee Violet I don't know where he went." Vio followed Violet to her seat and waited for her to say something.

"I hope he is okay. But I'm sure there is an reason for him to be gone. I will wait." Violet sat down and waited for class to start.

Vaati woke up in a lone park. No one was around. Vaati noticed his hands were tied behind his back. He didn't want to panic so he just waited.

He waited for whatever came along. As he waited he looked around for anything that will cut the rope.

"Looking for an escape are we Vaati?" A familiar voice popped up. "Oh geez... what now?! I thought I put you in your place!" Vaati was getting furious as the figure walked up to him.

"Vaati I'm not going to stop until I break you. Your girl friend may be tainted but I will still get her." Shadow smiled but it was very sickening.

It was a smile that looked like it was intending bad things. "No she is mine and mine alone! You dare so much as touch her..."

"Relax. I don't have her... yet. But she will come wandering around I'm sure. This note." Shadow held up a small note.

"Will lure her here." Shadow signaled Jack to come. Jack had many injuries on his face. His nose dripped with blood. His blond nd hair was messy. Jack hesitated and started to stop.

"Jack. Come here." Shadow looked behind him and stared at the boy. Jack stood still and did not say a word./

"Screw you." Jack finally said as Shadow had began walking to him. Jack ran up to Vaati and started to untie the rope. "Once this is off run. You don't want to be here when he gets mad."

"Advice taken. Hurry!" Vaati sat still and ushered the boy to hurry. Jack had trouble getting it untied. His hand shook as he watched Shadow walk to him.

"Maybe I should get a better follower. One that will listen." Shadow growled.

Violet sat still wondering where Vaati is. It was already time to go to next class. Vio sat next to her. He looked at her from time to time. "Vio stop it. You are making me nervous."

"Sorry. I was just checking to see if you are okay. You don't really seem like yourself anymore." Vio looked at Violet with a sad expression.

The bell rang and Violet didn't care anymore. Violet grabbed her things and left. Once outside she started walking in a random direction.

Vio decided to follow her but he had to be very quiet. Violet slung her bag over her shoulder and took the locket off.

Violet opened it and looked at the picture of Vaati. The picture wasn't very familiar to her. Maybe the photo was of him when he was in the UK. He smiled happily.

Violet put it in her pocket and continued to walk.

Vio was not too far behind. He hid inside a bush and kept watch of her. 'This is probably wrong but its for Violet's good.' Vio thought as he got up to follow her.

Violet stopped in front of the park entrance. She turned to look around and continued in.

Shadow frowned and kicked Jack away. "You know what I'm going to put this note into place." Shadow pulled Jack up and punched him. Jack fell and laid on the ground unconscious.

Vaati watched and struggled to get up but he was slow as Shadow walked too fast.

Cilia was the first person to see. He ran up to her and placed the note in her hands. Cilia was just going to her work place and was unlucky to meet up with Shadow.

"Wha-"

"Give this to Violet!" Shadow ran away before she could say anything else. Cilia watched as Shadow disappeared from sight.

She opened the note to read it. She didn't really want to give it to Violet but she did anyway. Cilia ran as she knew that Violet was wondering where Vaati was.

Violet sat in a bench as she watched people pass by. Vio was sitting in a bench far away but was where Vio could spy on her. Vio held a newspaper and looked out the side to watch her.

Just as he was about to turn away Cilia came running up.

"Violet I ran into Shadow and he has Vaati. I didn't want to give this to you because it is a trap. I know it." Violet looked up and took the note.

Violet covered her mouth and got up. Vio came to her to see what was up. "Were you following me?" Violet asked. "Noooo... but that's not important. What is it?"

"This note came from Shadow." Vio picked it up and read it.

Dearest Violet Rose

I have captured Vaati and we are in the abandoned park. Meet me there or your lover will never be seen ever again.

* * *

A.n

Hi i hope you liked this ine. Now onward to fictionpress.

Skykly- thank you! Everone seems to think Cilia may be with Shadow. Lol well any whoo... look forward to next time.

SaritoSarge- thanks i am glad that drama is making the story great. And scratch that this chaoter is way late.

Thecoolghirahim- highschcoolers. I am not one either but this is what i think goes on. Thank you.


End file.
